The Tides Never Change
by Tsunokage
Summary: As soon as I thought I knew what I was doing...there he goes again. Could this be love? Or is it just another illusion? -HitsugayaxOC-
1. Frustration

Hi, everyone!

This is my second attempt at a story on this site, so I'm hoping it won't fail like the last one.

I gotta warn you, this chapter will be boring. But, it's the first chapter, after all.

And I'm searching for a good beta. So, if you like this story, please send me a PM or something. And now for the exciting disclaimer! (drum roll please):

I do not own anything but my original characters and the plot. And some ham.

* * *

Graduating from the Soul Academy was not as fun as I thought it would be.

I mean, it was still fun. We were having that party afterward for everyone in my last class, which was sword handling. We were so close, and on the day the Captains visited our classes, everyone instantly adored Unohana-taicho, including me. From that day onward, I looked forward to graduation, so I could join her division. I put her down as first choice, and I was perfect for the job, anyway. I had a zanpakuto that heals, and I could do basic kido and swordplay. The only thing was, I couldn't shunpo. Well, I could, but most would consider it "running kinda fast"

But when I looked on the sheet that had everyone's name on it, the one that determined which division you would go to, it had me down as "Hitsugaya-taicho" instead of "Unohana-taicho". I was shocked, and sad. Most of my class got Unohana, which infuriated me.

_Why couldn't I have Unohana too? _I complained in my head. _It's not fair! _Just like a little kid. Eventually, I cooled off, but I was still ticked. Even during the party that turned out to be better than expected.

That's why when I went to the seating for Hitsugaya-taicho, I didn't like him. In fact, I hated him. For no particular reason at all. The only people who also had Hitsugaya as a captain were Ryu and Nami, my best friends. So as a group, we headed to the training room, where we were going to get our uniforms and become Shinigami.

Our training room was long, lit by strong sunlight filtering through the one window on the end of the building. There were exits on both ends, connected by a wooden floor. And that was it, unless you brought weights or something. But in the normally barren room, a single table stood, covered with soul reaper uniforms.

The three of us sat down, among the others anxiously waiting for our new captain to arrive. Most of them were girls that loved gossiping and were giggling hysterically. I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Don't be like that, Miyako," my friend, Nami, whispered. "Besides, I hear that Hitsugaya-san is really handsome!!"

"Is that all you think about?" I asked, joking. She laughed.

We waited in silence a moment longer before I turned to someone who wouldn't be biased - a guy. I asked this random person what he thought of Taicho. He looked at me oddly, then smiled and said, "Well, I haven't met him, but I heard he's really strict." When I questioned him about his looks, his smile faded and he vaguely replied that he hadn't seen him yet. And he added that his name was Kenji.

Five minutes later, all talking died down as a tall figure appeared in the doorway. Hmm, that was weird. I heard that Taicho was exceptionally short…

But as the shadow came farther in, it was revealed to be a strawberry-blonde, Matsomoto Rangiku. The vice captain for the tenth division.

"Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and I'm your new Vice Captain!" she said, making her way over to the table. Another figure appeared, this one much shorter and spikier. It, too, walked over to the uniforms. Some of the girls started to squeal. It started to introduce itself.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I will be your new captain," he said, very monotone-ish. He had very white hair, despite him looking as young as me, and nice teal eyes. He had tanned skin, which went well with his eyes and hair. He was also extremely short. As short as me, maybe shorter. And I'm pretty darn short.

All in all, I had to admit he did look gorgeous, like the girls around us thought. But I didn't like him, simply because he wasn't Unohana.

He started to call up people for their uniforms. I wasn't as nervous as many others, who wanted the best seat possible, which was Third. Well, I wanted that seat, too, but not as much. At least it would put me in a powerful position, and it would allow me to sneak off to see Unohana more often.

"Miyagi Haruki," Taicho said. He stepped forward and got his uniform.

"Aino Maki" She was a giggler.

"Wakamoto Kenji" I was bored already and stopped paying close attention.

"Hirano Nami" That was my friend. She got fifth.

"Sato Ryu" That was my other friend. He didn't get a seat.

"Watanabe Sho" The list went on.

Bored out of my mind, I didn't realize that the only two people left sitting were some giggler and I. And the only seat left was Third.

"Sorry, but I'm taking that seat! My precious Taicho and I are going to be closer than ever!" she squealed. And I was pretty sure that 'closer than ever' meant she'd stare at him all day and not do anything. She'd bring down whatever glory 10th divisions had to offer. And I'd be part of that it. So for once, I finally was worried that he didn't choose me as a seated officer, and took back being mad at him. All I wanted was that seat, even if it was on an impulse.

"Fujimoto Rika," Taicho called. She smiled and walked up. My hopes sank. He handed her a uniform. "Regular Soul reaper" he said. Her jaw dropped.

"What!" she practically yelled. "Why?! Taicho, my sweet, don't you want to have me around?!" She was practically crying.

His answering tone surprised me.

"Do not beg," he said sternly. "It's pitiful."

She looked ashamed. Very quietly, she gathered her uniform and stepped into the shadows.

"Ohara Miyako, Third seat," he said, turning to me. I got up shakily - I had been sitting on the ground for too long. I walked over to the table and he handed me the last uniform there was. I couldn't help but notice that he actually looked as good as the others said, since I took this time to look at him. His teal eyes shone, and his silky hair glittered sliver.

"Congrats!" my new vice captain said, surprising me. I jumped a little.

"Okay, we're going to the rooms now. I'll take seated officers. Matsumoto, you take everyone else," Taicho commanded.

I met up with Nami and we followed Taicho out the door and into the 10th division barracks. He promised to pile us with more work tomorrow, and set up our rooms according to our seats. Luckily, I knew someone, and she was only two doors down. I changed into my uniform and met Nami at her door. She smiled.

We wandered down hallways aimlessly. Soon, we bumped into Matsumoto, our fukutaicho. She had Kenji, the fourth seat, in her grasp.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said. "I'm taking you three out to lunch!"

We tried to refuse as politely as we could, but she didn't give us much choice. Finally, we gave up and followed her. She led us to a small ramen place. Lit by the cheery afternoon sun, it was nice, but I didn't have much time to admire it.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced. With that, I took off.

After washing my hands, I tried to fix my tangled mass of hair, but to my disappointment, it just got worse. I sighed. I've always wanted a different hair color, like Nami. She had chocolate brown hair that was never messy and always stayed perfect. And also like Nami, I'd wanted an unusual eye color. She had pretty orange eyes. All I had to call my own was long, tangled black hair, and really dark brown eyes. Probably the same shade as most of the population of Japan. But I learned to live with it.

When I came back to join everyone, the waitress came over. "Hi! What can I get you today?" She smiled. We all ordered and she left. Nami walked to the bathroom, too.

We talked about many things in our small group, finally settling on Taicho.

"What do you think of him?" Rangiku asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know him, so…" I answered. I remembered what I thought of him before, just because he wasn't Unohana. My face became warm.

"Ooh! You're blushing! You must be lying!" she nearly yelled. I was too ashamed to tell them the truth, so I shrugged and said maybe, maybe not. Kenji looked away, but turned back when Matsumoto asked him a question. Nami came back after the table had quieted down some.

After we had eaten, we went back to our rooms and finished the work that Taicho had given us. I didn't see our vice captain until a week later.

After rounding up the group that had eaten lunch together, Matsumoto dragged us into Taicho's office. "This is the office!" she chirped, shoving the door open. Taicho had a very annoyed expression.

"Behind door Number one: angry over-achiever" I mumbled. I hadn't met Taicho yet, and I was still holding a grudge. After I walked in, I decided to let it go completely. I could already visit Unohana-taicho almost every day.

"Matsumoto, how many times have I told you to _not_ slam the door?" he complained, with forced patience. Turning to us, he said, "You three shouldn't be here. But Ohara-san, stay for a minute, I have papers for you to deliver."

Nami stared at our Taicho with awe before skipping out of the room. Kenji smiled shyly at me and waved. Matsumoto couldn't go without a bang, though. Literally. She hit her head on the doorframe when she turned back to say goodbye. It made the most comical "thwack!" ever, the kind you hear in old cartoons. I was forcing back a laugh, clapping my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting with humor.

After that little scene was finished, I turned to Hitsugaya. He shoved some papers on his desk towards me, looking up from his work. "Ohara-san" he said, "go give these papers to the 13th division captain, Ukitake-taicho. Tell him he needs to sign these and bring them back here."

I took them and peered at his neat handwriting, skimming the small text. "What are these for?" I asked.

"None of your business. Don't question your superior," he ordered.

I blinked. "But, shouldn't I know what it is that I'm trying to get him to sign?"

"No."

"Why not?" I was really confused.

"Because I said so."

"If you don't want me knowing, why are you sending them with me? I could peek, or-"

"Don't mess up your first job," he cut in, annoyed. I gave up.

"Alright, I'll get them to him. Sorry. I just wanted to know why," I apologized, not happy with the result.

He sighed audibly, then went back to writing. "If you manage to not mess anything up, I'll tell you why when you get back," he promised.

I was noticeably more happy when he said that. Bowing, I left.

I found all three of them waiting outside, ears pressed against the wall, along with Ryu. They didn't notice me exit.

"You know, the door is easier to listen through," I joked.

They jumped, and fell back. "Geeze, Miyako-san, don't scare us like that!" Matsumoto wheezed. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Me_ scare _you_? I don't know, Matsumoto, you're pretty ferocious yourself," I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ohara-san," Kenji apologized.

"It's all right. Just don't do it again. And for payment, you have to come with me to the 13th division," I said.

So all five of us went to deliver the papers, whose contents were know to none but Taicho.

* * *

Okay, time to say a few things.

First off, sorry. This chapter was really boring, but I did my best! I promise it'll be more un-boring in the chapters to follow!

Also, most of you don't know this, but this is a remake of The Tides Never Change. I bet you've never seen it on this site. Wanna know why?

I only left it up for two days. Yes, that's it. But I took it off because I realized that I'd started it really badly, and I had no plot. There were other reasons as well, but it would take me forever to list them.

And, if you like this story, please review!


	2. Danger

Wow, such a fast update! How can it be?!

Well, it's because I got my _first review_! Yay! A million thank-yous to **weeweeeweeee **for my first review ever! I'll give you that ham I said I had in the last chapter!

It's also a teensy bit in part to the fact that the first chapter was supposed to be these chapters combined, but a few sentences in, I realized that it would be better in two parts. So that's what I did.

Now for the boring disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome. In fact, it would probably be cancelled and fade into the back of everyone's memory.

Okay, on to the chapter-

* * *

"You guys wait here, I'll go in," I said as I walked toward the 13th division's door.

We were, obviously, in the 13th division. I traveled here in a group with Matsumoto, Ryu, Nami, and Kenji. I was holding important papers that I needed the Captain there to sign. Bravely, I knocked.

Two people came to the opening in the wall, one boy and one girl. They started to talk at the same time, and I couldn't understand them.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, and they did it again.

So we just stood there with blank expressions until a tall man, with hair whiter than snow, sent them into the office once more, leaving them arguing with each other. He said his name was Ukitake, and apologized for his subordinates.

"Oh, Ukitake-taicho!" I said, bowing. "I need you to sign these papers that Hitsugaya-taicho sent with me."

He smiled. "Okay."

Taking them, he went back into his office to get something to write with. He came back with the papers signed. And with a basket of candy bundles.

"There was a note inside that said to ask you for five people you would recommend to go to the world of the living with your Taicho and Zaraki-san," he informed me. Oh. So they were going to the world of the living? "And take this candy for your group and your taicho."

I thanked him as he handed me back the forms, and our little group left.

"What were the papers about, Miyako-san?" Nami asked. They were all as curious as I had been to find out what they were, but we were afraid that Taicho would find our rietsu on the papers and become angry. He could be pretty scary when he was mad.

"Dunno," I lied.

We all went back into the office, much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. I handed him the papers.

"Now," I said, "tell me what those papers were about." Even though I already knew, I wanted to see if he would lie.

He didn't.

"I want you to pick five people to accompany Captain Zaraki, his vice captain, you, Matsumoto, and myself. No captains. I've heard that you are a good judge of character, so I need people to come and investigate a site that we think a hollow is hiding out in. Which means, people who are fearless and strong. And smart," he added, casting a critical eye at his vice captain. She smiled and waved, and the rest of our group followed suit.

"Got it," I replied.

"Make sure you ask them if they want to go, too. The best soul reaper is worthless if their heart isn't in it," he warned, and let us go. Before leaving, I gave him the candy, and he scowled at the familiar tag. _From Ukitake, _it said.

"So," I started, "who wants to come to the world of the living?" I knew if my friends, mainly Nami and Ryu, came of their own will, they wouldn't flee for anything. Especially if it was for me.

"Sorry Miyako-san, but I don't think I could handle that," Ryu admitted sheepishly. Oh, great. Well, at least he didn't bail at the last minute. But still, I was worried. Who would I get to go with me? I wasn't, unlike Taicho said, a good judge of character, so I went around with Nami to find people suited for the job.

On the way to the 11th division, Nami said that she would go, for me. I was so happy I thanked her all the way to the office. She just smiled.

I opened the door to the office to find…absolutely nobody. "Hello, anyone home?" I called, chuckling. Turning around, I jumped when a tall, bald shinigami leered over me, anger gleaming in his eye. I could barley see, what with the sun reflecting off his scalp.

"Yeah, somebody's home," he growled. I shrank a little and stared up at him. "I'm the 11th division's third seat, Madarame Ikkaku. Who are you?"

"O-Ohara Miyako," I stammered. I looked behind him at Nami for support, but she just stared at the lack of hair on Madarame's skull. "Third seat."

"And just _what_ are you doing here?" he leaned forward. His zanpakuto glinted threateningly.

"Uhh, um…" was my intelligent answer.

Another man appeared, walking into the room. He looked like a girl, but when he spoke, he took that thought right out of me. He looked at Ikkaku and frowned. "Ikkaku-san, you are scaring the beauty out of her," he commented airily. Funny he said that, because as far as I know, I'm not pretty. "Leave well enough alone. Come, girl, tell me why you are here." He patted a seat next to him on the seldom-used couch. Wary, I made my over there, ignoring the scratches in the floor. They were probably made by something very sharp and sword-like.

He beaconed to Nami. "You too, friend," he said. Ikkaku sat on the other side of the room, staring grumpily out the window.

"Did your taicho send you?" the man asked. I nodded. "And what did they say to do?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho sent me here. He said to take five people with me to the world of the living. And I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"Go on," he prodded.

"Actually, I was wondering if you two would like to come along. I mean, since your captain is going and everything."

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't go. I have other duties. But I'm sure Madarame-san would love to go. He needs something to do," the man said, volunteering Ikkaku.

"Yumichika! You can't just-" Ikkaku struggled against the man, Yumichika's, hand on his mouth. Eventually, they calmed down enough to talk.

"Fine. I'll go. I _do_ get to beat something up right?" he agreed. I nodded.

Before we left, I bowed to them and said, "Sorry for intruding! I didn't mean to offend you, really. And thank you for, um, volunteering, Madarame-san."

As we were walking down the hallway, I heard the two soul reapers discussing the comment I'd made earlier. "Madarame-san…I like it," Ikkaku said. "Why don't you ever call me that, Yumichika?"

"Because you call _me _Yumichika."

"So? I'm your superior."

"But we're friends!"

"Doesn't matter. This is work."

"Come now, Ikkaku-san."

"See? You did that again!"

"Did what?"

"You know what!"

Eyes wide, I turned to Nami and she shrugged. "I guess we should go before we somehow get into this, too," she suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed. She tried to show me how to shunpo, but like always, I failed miserably. I tried to show her how to do a block with her zanpakuto, then how to strike back faster. She was borderline.

By this time, we were back at Taicho's office. I slipped in and asked, "How long until the journey?"

He didn't look at me and replied, "A few weeks. This is a stealth and investigation mission, so we have plenty of time to get the recruits trained and ready to go. Did you get anybody?"

I told him about Nami and Ikkaku.

"Okay. Try this division, and maybe the 5th or 6th division for the remainder of the slots. Don't mess up," he said coldly. I, along with Nami, left.

"Which division do you want to go to?" I asked.

"I dunno. You're the one who makes the final decision on who goes," she reminded me.

"You mean the one that has to beg everyone to come."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go to the 5th division. I have one person in mind who I might be able to convince." I said, over-emphasizing a military march.

Fifth division, here we come.

* * *

This is a long A/N, watch out.

So first, sorry I didn't make it any better than the last chapter…that's not good, is it?

I will try my best to make the next chapter a lot more exciting!

There will be one more OC in the next chapter. Wow, it's kind of confusing, isn't it? That will be the last OC that shows up for a while, I just want to get them all introduced so that I can work on their character (personality, interests, fighting style).

Second, do any of the characters seem OOC? I completely forgot how Yumichika talks, so I gave him a pompous way of speaking, but now I'm starting to think twice about that choice.

Third, I know it's not romantic at all right now, but relationships need time to build! Really, it will be more romantic, and hopefully more humorous! Hitsugaya doesn't love people easily, though. How sad.

If you like this story, please review!


	3. Circumstances

Hooray! Long chapter! I have a feeling that there are a lot of mistakes, but…maybe not!

I can't believe it! More reviews and favorites! Thank so, so much to everyone who reads my stories or even comments/favorites them. Here are the people that have made my day:

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx**

As you can see, I add your name to the list even if you didn't do anything for the last chapter. I want to make a list of everyone who has liked my story and did anything about it. Thank you so much again!

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing a fan fiction about my own story? Wouldn't I just add it to the plot?

Story time!

* * *

After a few steps, Nami and I decided to be lazy and wait until the next day to go to the 5th division. We sent a report to Taicho saying we were giving up for today, and went to the rooms.

So, we spent the rest of the day goofing off. In the morning, Nami and I woke up early (much to my annoyance) and started our walk. The day before, I was too distracted to realize that we had left the bulk of our group at Taicho's office. Or rather, they left us. Oops. Too late now.

Heading to the 5th division, Nami and I encountered Kenji in one of the many hallways around Soul Society. It was eerily quiet. His expression set the mood, as he looked scared, peering out from behind the apparent safety of a door left ajar. We only saw the back of his head - he was looking the other way.

I walked up behind him. "What are you doing?" I asked, shattering the barrier of silence.

He yelped, like a dog, turning my way. "Yah! No! No, don't take me! I swear, I'll tell Taicho…" He finally went out of shock and realized that is was _me_ who said it. "Oh, it's only you…" He placed a hand on his heart.

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" I inquired. Just who could scare a person so badly?

"I'm just glad you're not Matsumoto," was his breathless answer.

"Oh." That explains it.

Nami cut in. "Hey, Miyako? I gotta go now, Ryu asked me to do something today. I almost forgot. Sorry."

"Alright. See you, Nami!" I said, and she was gone. Shunpo. It was so hard, and that put me at a disadvantage most of the time. At least sword fighting wasn't that difficult. I wasn't all that great, though…oh, well.

Facing Kenji, I said, "Hey, guess what! You get an all-expenses paid trip to the 5th division's office. I'm your tour guide, Miyako, and I'll guide you around the unfamiliar territory!" I sounded like, well, like a tour guide.

Laughing, he agreed to come on this "trip" with me. I started to comment on all of the sights. After a while, I got tired of commentary and we walked in silence.

About halfway there, Kenji asked me, "So, why are you going to the 5th division, Ohara-san?"

"I was going to ask someone there if they would go to the world of the living," I paused. "You're going, right?"

"Well, I'm not a fighting kind of person, you know…" he trailed off. Great.

"Please? C'mon, Wakamoto-san!" I begged. "You don't even have to fight too much!"

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

"That was a very lame attempt at persuasion."

"Well, do you want me to lie and say you won't have to fight? 100% guaranteed?"

"…I guess not."

"Alright, then. So you're going?"

"I have no choice. I'll go."

"Thanks."

A few moments of peaceful silence followed. I was, once again, the one to break it.

"Can I ask you for one more thing?" I started.

"Yeah," was his immediate reply.

"Can I call you Kenji-san instead? I mean, I haven't known you for long, but I think you look more like a Kenji than a Wakamoto. No offense, of course."

"…Okay. You can call me Kenji-san, under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Tell me what you think of our taicho, and you can't ask any questions about it."

I was confused. Did he hear a rumor about Hitsugaya or something?

"What do you mean, what I think of him?" I asked.

"No questions," he replied, pretending to be stern.

That confused me even more. I tried to ask him again, but he cut me off and said the same thing.

"Okay, fine," I said after the fifth time of asking him, and failing. I looked for something to say.

"Well…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say about him, and voiced my complaint.

"Just say anything that you think about him. Your opinion. Leadership qualities, cooking style, looks…" Kenji said the last option quietly.

"Um, sure. I have never tasted his cooking. And I think he is a good leader, but he should lighten up sometimes. He's so stoic. About the last one…I'm going to have to agree with the majority of his fans."

"Fans?"

"Yeah. They say he's the best-looking guy in Soul Society. I mean, I don't know if he's the _best_ looking, but he does look good, don't you think?"

Kenji muttered a vague answer. I didn't notice, though, because I was too busy staring at the office door in front of me.

We were here.

* * *

Kenji's POV

I got out of bed this morning, and the strangest thing happened to me.

I started to suffocate.

Matsumoto came charging at me and hugged me so tight that I almost forgot how to breathe. She said, "Oh, hi, Wakamoto-san! I need you for an important mission today!"

That mission turned out to be shopping, or actually, carrying her bags and being a doll for her to dress up, even though she couldn't wear this kind of stuff outside of Soul Society business. But while shopping, I could ask Matsumoto a question I needed the answer to.

"Matsumoto-san?" I prodded.

"Mmm-hm?"

"What would you look for in a guy, if you wanted to, uh, date him?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, you're too young for me!"

"N-no, I meant, what would you look for? Like, girls in general, what do they look for in guys?" I started turning red. Maybe Matsumoto was a bad person to ask…

"Ooh! You like someone, don't you?! Oh, this is so fun! We could go somewhere, and I could arrange dinner, and…" She was lost in her own thoughts.

"I-I, what I meant was, no I…" Yup. Matsumoto was definitely the wrong person to ask.

Silence separated us for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, she spoke.

"She's really nice, you know. And smart."

I acted dumb. "Who?"

"The girl you like, of course!"

"How do you know she is?"

"Oh-ho! So you _do_ like someone!"

Drat.

"So I do. So what?"

"Tell me who it is!"

"No way!"

"Please?!"

"Nope."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"Not budging."

"Please please please with mochi on top?"

"Never."

"Fine. I'll figure it out by myself," she huffed. But not long after, she whispered to me. "It's not Fujimoto-san, is it?"

"…I'm not telling you."

And that was that, until she started to hunt me down and force me to tell her by making me eat her horrible cooking.

Running from her, I hid behind a door, which is how I ended up walking with Miyako. She basically dragged me with her, and then forced me to come on the trip to the human world. So pushy. And we talked a lot.

I'm glad, though, that she doesn't know who I have my eye on right now. I don't know how she'd react, and I don't want to accidentally upset her, Miyako. She's my friend. The girl I like was a student from the Soul Academy, and she's really smart and (in my opinion) nice-looking, even if she doesn't think so. I guess it was a stroke of luck that she ended up in my division. That was probably the only luck I'd ever had in my love life.

* * *

Miyako's POV

Ah, finally - the 5th division. It was a short walk, but I enjoyed my time talking with Kenji. He was really nice. Maybe too nice. I don't know.

Anyway, I opened the door to the office and only Kira was there. Huh. Where was the person I'd come for?

"Hi, Kira-san," I greeted cheerily. He was very nice to me and agreed to try and teach me shunpo. It was kind of working. I was breaking my top numbers, but I was still the slowest of probably everyone. "Where's Hinamori-san?"

"She left to go visit Hitsugaya-taicho. She should be over there right now," he replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Kira-san! Oh, before I forget, you want this?" I held out the candy Ukitake gave me. Kira usually ate the things I didn't want.

"No, thanks. You should give it to your captain," he said. I thanked him again, said goodbye, and left.

Outside, Kenji fired off a question. "Did you talk to Hinamori-san?"

"Nope. She's out. Can you come with me to get her?"

"Depends. Where is she?"

"At our division's office."

We walked back, or actually, we tried to shunpo back. I didn't fail too badly this time.

We entered the division office. Hinamori and Taicho were talking about the trip, but stopped as soon as we came in. Hinamori turned to us.

"Hi, Ohara-san! Hi, Wakamoto-san! We were just talking about the trip! Ooh, it sounds like fun. I wish I could go." she greeted.

I smiled, like a small child with a secret that had to be told. "Actually, that's what I came here for. Would you like to go, Hinamori-san?"

"Oh, thank you! I would love to!" she chirped. She was too cheerful, in my opinion, but she was still kind.

"Ohara-san, how many slots do you have left?" Taicho asked. His teal eyes were full of concern. "We need to start getting things ready by tomorrow."

"Actually, I was on my way to get the last person," I replied evenly.

"Good. Tell me the names of the volunteers so I can get a message to them today."

"Okay."

Kenji came with me to get the last person. I went to the 10th division's rooms and knocked at Fujimoto's door.

She opened it. "What - oh, Third seat-san," she replied, annoyed.

"Hey, so… sorry for the seating and all that, but, I was wondering if you'd want to come with everyone to the world of the living - me, Taicho, Matsumoto-san, Wakamoto-san, Kenpachi-taicho…" I trailed off, hopeful. "

Her sullen pink eyes stared me down. She looked like she was about to refuse, then stopped herself. "Okay. I'll go," she said glumly, and slammed the door in my face. That was rude. But, hey, she'd always been rude to me.

Ever since she'd been in my class for shunpo, she had annoyed me to no end. Her shoulder-length, golden hair was gorgeous (as was the rest of her) - and she knew it. She always bragged about how she was so good at shunpo. And how I wasn't.

She was the best of the - shunpo - class. And she particularly didn't like me. She'd always stare down at me (she was taller than me) and mock me about how I couldn't do it fast enough to pass. Her rose quartz eyes would glitter coldly and she'd laugh. However, she had the smarts to back up her attitude. It must have been the shunpo class and Soul Society History that made her barley scrape past me in the ratings. Just barley. She's not even at the top of the school listings for best grades, either.

But what really made me mad was the way she acted around Kenji.

Maybe she liked him or something, but she would always suck up to him and be so modest it made me want to puke. I'd seen them around the Academy sometimes, and I'd always wondered how he could manage to turn her personality like that. I didn't have the courage to ask him, though. I didn't know him. I started to brainstorm vague possibilities.

Right in the middle of my train of thought, she burst the door open again, scaring me into yelping. She took no notice of me - she only had eyes for one person.

Kenji.

"Oh, I'm sorry for slamming the door like that! I had no idea you were here! Miyako was being mean to me, so I shut the door before we could fight!" she wailed, throwing herself into Kenji. He smiled, face lit like I'd never seen before. He was standing far enough back in the narrow hallway so that he couldn't hear what really happened. I grimaced, rage flooding me at how fake she was.

"Get. Away. From. Him." I growled. She sneered at me.

"You can't separate friendship!" she taunted.

"Oh, yes, I can. You have no right to call your superior by their first name without their consent. And don't try lying about anything you've done in the past to cover up this defiance!" I threw at her, using my superiority over her false calmness. I tried to cool off. She was the one that had a mask, anyway. If I could break it…

She did something so stupid I was taken by surprise.

She drew her sword on me and lit the blade on fire with her rietsu. It gave off no fumes, but I started to lose my breath. Scared, I guess. That's shameful.

She faked innocence. "Don't hurt me! Please! I'm drawing my sword on you for it!" Pushing Kenji to the ground, she continued to yell. "Don't worry, Kenji-kun! I'll protect you! Get out of here!" He had no idea who started the fight, so he used shunpo to carry himself down the narrow hall. Figures he'd believe her lies.

I didn't want to draw my sword yet. But that blade looked like it was really burning, and I couldn't run fast enough, obviously. My kido was half decent, but it was all healing. Useful in times like this, right? What made things worse was that I never expected this outcome.

Rika, the "one with two names", peeled off her mask and left a conceited hypocrite. With a flaming sword.

She took a step closer. I would have used karate, or some form of martial art we had to learn, but her fire sword killed that option. Which meant I'd have to use blade on blade if I wanted to prevent serious injury, maybe even death.

I drew my sword after she came charging at me. I met her head-on. We clashed, and time seemed to stand still as the first waves of a fight crashed down on us, misting the air with a refreshing spray of fury.

* * *

Hmm, now that I think about it, the ending sounds kinda corny.

…And I know I stink at writing cliffhangers.

That's all the OC's for a while, in case you're wondering. This count doesn't include zanpakutos, though.

Okay, I lied. I said there was going to be action, but I wanted to stop dramatically like those corny suspense fighting scenes. And it was very corny, but I'm not so sure about suspenseful. Oh, well. I don't care. I just wanted to try it for once.

Chapter 4 is being typed right now. Hopefully I can get it up before a week ends! But my school is being mean and giving me tests to study for at the end of the year. A lot of tests. And projects. At least my math teacher is still awesome! But he's getting fired at the end of the year! Boo!

Sorry about that pointless rant. Please review if you like this story!


	4. Trying to See

Hey everyone!

Okay, I really need to say a few things, but it can wait until the end of the chapter. And I'm going to continue the list of everyone who keeps me writing! If you like this story, and are glad to see it continue, thank these people:

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima**

And **Coal143 **asked me a very important question, which I will answer at the bottom.

For now, only the disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, so I do not own Bleach

* * *

Fear was closing its cold grip on me. I could barley breathe.

And it was all because of Rika.

Why, oh why, did she hate me so much? She'd draw her sword on her superior? Couldn't she force her anger down someone else's throat? But, no, it was me, and I was powerless to stopping it. I had barley any offensive kido, which I couldn't use anyway. I didn't have the strength to run, and martial arts was out of the question entirely. Which left my katana.

Rika's thin, short shikai was ablaze with a special fire, the kind that only burns what it's supposed to. Which was me.

Grabbing the hilt of my zanpakuto, I blocked her graceful slash. Flames flew off her blade, dissolving when they hit the hard ground below. I tried to fight it off with only my katana, but unreleased, it wasn't very powerful.

She swung again, this time spinning and coming at me from the opposite angle. I tensed, and her attack was subdued. She growled.

These attacks only lasted a few seconds before she tried something else.

Using shunpo to scale the wall, she quickly pushed off the ceiling with her feet. Whoa. I didn't know she could do that. I tried to dodge, but the main part of my sleeve was torn and lit with a dim blaze. I grimaced. She scratched a circle in the floor around me, while raising her free hand, palm up. A hot, orange cage encircled me. The fire on my arm burned. Literally. My eyes started to tear up. I'd never felt this kind of intense pain.

I panicked, still gripping my katana. I didn't want to, but I had to use it or the burns on my arm would restrict my pitiful fighting ability. I released my shikai.

"Fade, Mizuhyo!" I said, and my blade became a cool, dark blue. The hilt and guard stayed the same, though.

I passed the blade through my arm. Yes, through it. But I only had time to pass it through once before something new startled me.

I heard a menacing laugh. Fearful, I looked up from my arm to find that the wall of flame was closing in on me. I cut and hacked at the flames like grass. They only grew back. I gave up. When it was about to hit, I braced for the pain, closing my eyes and waiting. It was scorching, and I was losing water and hope rapidly.

Suddenly, the overpowering heat was replaced with a cool breeze and someone crying. I clasped my shikai in my right hand and, wincing at my unhealed burns, stared at the scene before me.

Taicho was crouched over Rika, who was bawling her eyes out. Kenji was standing next to the spot where her katana lay, apparently forgotten. She started to back away from me in fear. "No! Get away from me! Don't hurt me, please!"

What?

I looked at my Captain. Ever since I became his third seat, I was too preoccupied with the journey and being lazy to get to know him very well. We hadn't even talked besides him giving me orders. He stared back, hard. I expected him to yell at me, but Kenji was the one who went for the verbal approach.

He spoke quietly. "What have you done to traumatize her like this?"

"N-nothing, Kenji-san. She d-drew her sword on m-me and I don't even know w-why," I stammered. Great time to freeze up, Miyako.

"I've known her for a long time, and she's never been more scared," he responded evenly. The whole ordeal was only a few minutes long, but I felt drained. So it was only natural to be annoyed when the culprit was faking, right?

"Like I said, Kenji-san, _she _attacked _me _for reasons I can't imagine."

"Then why was she the one crying?"

"She's _acting_" I was starting to really get annoyed.

"I can't believe you would blame someone in this much agony of lying."

Agony. The word reminded me of my burn. Aha. My burn.

"Look, see? She burned me," I accused, pointing at the off color skin on my left shoulder. "By the way, can I heal this real quick?"

He looked confused and asked what I meant. I explained about my shikai, and how if you pass the blade through a wound three times, you can heal it.

He sighed. "Fine."

I passed the blade of my shikai through my arm two more times. It went back to normal.

"Ah. Much better," I said, checking my zanpakuto for any damage. While I was healing, Kenji was thinking.

"…You're lying, Ohara-san."

I blinked. "What? You're seriously going to believe her instead of me?" This was reminding me of Academy days. Not fun. I felt betrayed, confused, and scared. I wanted to cry, so bad. But crying would get nothing accomplished.

"Fourth seat, Third seat, quiet. I will talk to Fujimoto-san alone," commanded Taicho. While they conversed in the corner nearby, I whispered to Kenji.

"I can't believe you said that, Kenji-san. I thought we were friends."

"I'm still your friend. But I don't tolerate trying to hurt _my_ best friend, Ohara-san. Even from you," he hissed.

I was shocked that this sweet, kind subordinate was telling me off, even though I was right. He didn't look at me, and I followed suit. I really began to doubt our short friendship.

Taicho came back a few minutes later and broke the tensed silence. "Ohara-san…," he began. This was probably going to make or break my position.

"I believe you. She claimed that you used kido to bind her and then she got you in a ring of fire to hold you back. But she wasn't in your kido class, was she?" I shook my head. Rika was stupefied, mouth hanging open comically. I felt joyful, ready to spring around and gloat. That wouldn't help, though.

He turned a distrustful eye on her. "You should have done your research before claiming to have been bound by her. Ohara-san failed the first year because she couldn't do any normal kido. The second year, she was transferred to a class that specialized in healing. This type of kido shuts down all offensive magics, or any magic that potentially harms other people. So she couldn't have if she tried."

Rika turned blazing pink eyes on me. 'I hate you' was the message I received.

'Ditto,' I eyeballed back.

Kenji turned to me. "I still don't believe you, but sorry," he apologized.

I brushed it off and stood beside Rika, who was now held by some newly arrived soul reapers. "Why did you fake it?" I asked. She tried to kick me. I walked away.

"Everybody leave except for Ohara-san," Taicho said. They complied. "Come with me to my office, Third seat."

It was silent as we walked to his room. When we arrived, he sat me down and told me to tell him the entire story.

So I did.

"But I just don't know why he said that…," I finished. I felt like crying, for the third time today. But nothing would come from crying, like I've said before, so I held back my tears. I still couldn't believe Kenji would betray me like that. Of all people, and we were just starting to become friends!

Matsumoto came in, and things only got worse.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

Things were getting weird around here.

Just this morning, Matsumoto was prancing around like she always did after shopping, but today she really annoyed me. She kept on humming and skipping, but she wasn't drunk. Which angered me more.

"Matsumoto! Stop frolicking and start working! There are a million things to do before we go to the human world!" I called, annoyed.

"But Taicho! I know a great secret!" she pouted.

"What is it now?" I sighed. Sometimes she made me wonder why she was still my fukutaicho.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Kenji-san's in love!" She started to squeal and prance around once more, but came back after a few hops. "I really think it's Miyako-san, Taicho."

"What?" This reality hit me like a stone. There could be no feelings within the Gotei 13. It would ruin missions. Right after I thought this, Matsumoto left to go to the kitchen.

And Hyorinmaru came. _'What are you thinking, Master?' _he asked.

'_You should know, you are a part of me,' _I responded.

'…_Why don't you like Kenji-san?'_

'…'

'_It's because of _her_, isn't it?'_

'…_Shut up.'_

'_No need to be angry. Unless, well, unless you actually like her, you know.'_

'_I don't. She's just a Third seat.'_

'_That's another point. Why did you choose her as you Third seat if you knew there were many others more qualified than Miyako-san?'_

'…_I don't know. She's smart and won't get distracted.'_

'_She's also sweet. And cute. Don't deny it - those are your own feelings.'_

'_And how long have I known her?'_

'_Well, when you met her at the seating. And not to mention you saw her around the academy sometimes.'_

'…_Oh. But I still don't even know her, and you're trying to say I think she's cute?'_

'_She is. You don't notice these things, but I'm just telling you right now. You should get to know her more.'_

'_She's not cute.'_

'_But she _is_ your Third seat, so you should at least meet her.'_

'_Sure, I guess. But you should talk to her zanpakuto before I talk to her.'_

'_Whatever you say, Master. Whatever you say.'_

Hiyorinmaru could be so annoying sometimes. And I didn't think of her that way. Besides, there really is no reason to actually get to know her, is there?

I heard someone yell about getting away, but I ignored it, thinking it was Matsumoto trying to get someone to try her cooking. But then, I heard swords clanging. Not good. I rushed to the very end of the hall where I found Rika sobbing and Miyako trapped within walls of fire. This was just a bad day.

I prefer weird over _this_ anytime.

* * *

Miyako's POV

As Matsumoto banged the doors open, I looked back to Hitsugaya. Darn him for being so good looking. How did he do it?

His teal orbs swung back to meet mine. We sat there for a few silent moments, until Matsumoto broke the stillness.

"Ooh, were you two having a moment?" she exclaimed. We glared at her. She backed down.

"Ohara-san," Taicho said, "You will need to find another person to replace Fujimoto-san. She is clearly unable to go in this state."

I was relieved.

"You will also need to replace Wakamoto-san," he said. I was sad. Kenji wasn't that bad a person, was he? He didn't harm anyone else but me, and I wanted him to come.

When I told Taicho this, he only said, "He tried to put you in jail, Ohara-san, and you want him on this trip?"

For some reason, I did. Maybe I was feeling sorry for him, or maybe it was because of our friendship. I'm pretty sure it was that I was too lazy to go look for two new people.

'_Why do you want him on the journey, Master?' _That was Mizuhyo, my zanpakuto.

'_I don't know.'_

'_Maybe you want to give him another chance.'_

'…_Maybe.'_

'_You are too forgiving, Master. Nothing good will happen if you are too forgiving.'_

'_It's good to forgive.'_

'_I thought you would be mad at him. Besides, don't you want to have quality time with your Taicho, instead of having to pay attention to everyone?' _

'_What? No! I just wanted to meet him, finally… and besides, Nami is coming, too. She will want to be with him at all times.'_

'…_You find him attractive, don't you, Master? Because you want to get to know him so badly.'_

'_How did you get that from talking about Kenji?'_

'_Just answer the question.'_

'_The only reason I wanted to talk to him was, well, he _is_ my Taicho.'_

'_That's a very lame excuse.'_

'…_I don't like him.'_

'_But you find him attractive.'_

'_Well…yeah. There, happy? But so does all the rest of the Soul Society girls!'_

'_You've never liked anyone before, have you, Master?'_

'_Sure I have. But you weren't around then.'_

'…_Oh.'_

"Ohara-san?" Taicho's concern snapped me back into reality.

"Sorry, my zanpakuto is being annoying right now," I apologized.

'_Hey!" _Mizuhyo complained.

"Anyway, Taicho, I think we should give Kenji-san another chance," I said. He considered it for a moment.

"No," was his answer.

"But Taicho, you said it was my pick!" I complained.

"The answer is still no."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon! Let him go

"…Alright, if you think so. Remember, these people were your personal pick. I don't want anything to happen, ," He concluded. I was so happy, I could have jumped around all day, like a rabbit. I didn't even know why I was so glad he was coming. I guess it was just because I didn't have to look for a new person.

I sprang up and hugged Rangiku, who was standing beside the chair I was slumped in only moments before. We both cheered. She was Kenji's friend, too.

I went over behind Taicho's chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling. "Thanks, Taicho!"

He twitched a little. "Get off of me," he ordered. I let go.

"I think we will have to just travel to the world of the living with nine people. I'll send a message to everyone to meet in this office tomorrow at ten. That means you , Ohara-san," he said.

"Okay, Taicho."

"And, Ohara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Never hug me."

All three of us burst out laughing. That is, all three of us except for Hitsugaya. He just sat there, annoyed.

This trip was looking more promising by the minute.

* * *

Yup, Miyako is a huggy kind of person.

Okay, to answer **Coal143**'s question: Yes, this is still HitsuXOC. Sorry, I haven't been including him the last few chapters… but I wanted to see what would happen with Kenji liking someone. And, don't assume it's Miyako. Matsumoto only guessed that it was her, since he hangs around with her so much. But maybe she is right for once!

I realized I've left out Ryu. Oh, the shame. I'm so nice to my OC's, huh?(Sarcasm, sarcasm)

Wow! Mizuhyo is finally revealed! She's a 'water leopard' zanpakuto, according to the online translator. I like the idea of 'healing', especially since Miyako wanted to be in Unohana's division…

About that! Miyako seems to have given up on seeing Unohana, huh? I forgot what happened about that! Yeah, me! The author! That's pretty sad.

When I look back at the chapters I posted, I realized that I forgot to add in a lot of the separator lines, and it's bugging me. So, I might change it, just because.

Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon!


	5. Almost

Hi again!

Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to continue the list~

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva**

And thank you to all anonymous people who read my story!

Disclaimer: None of you would think that I own Bleach, right? Because I don't.

* * *

A few days passed with no excitement. The meeting for the trip was postponed two days because nobody could find Kenji. He was eventually discovered sleeping in a tree. They dragged him back into the division's barracks and placed him under house arrest until the journey meeting. When they asked him why he had left, he only shrugged and said that he needed to escape for a while.

On the first day he was missing, I made an…interesting discovery.

I was summoned into Taicho's room in the morning, and he ordered me to look around for Kenji. Setting down my papers on his desk, I went with Nami and Ryu and looked around Rika's room, the barracks, and the kitchen. But, even though we all worked hard, our hands were empty when we returned to the dorms late at night.

Nami and Ryu went to their beds, and I sneaked into Taicho's office to search for the paper I left in his room. When I opened the door, he was asleep in his futon. The thin shaft of light made it possible to see a sliver of the room. It shone on his face, making his pale hair glisten silver. He was handsome, as usual, but there was something different about him. Something…off.

Ah, that's it! He looked vulnerable, like the childish body(ignore the pun) he was confined to. I lit a candle that I found on his desk and shuffled through the top of the wooden table.

Work was maddening. His whole desk was basically paper! And, to make things worse, the candle was going out. I huffed, annoyed, and looked through his drawers. Yes, I'm a snoop. But it was _my_ paper, after all. I know, I know. Bad excuse. Actually, I'd always wondered what he kept in his third drawer, the one the Matsumoto said nobody else has ever looked in.

When I pulled open the 'drawer of mystery', I discovered that it held a bunch of records. Bored, I almost closed it, but something green caught my eye. I lifted it out to find that it was a book, with no decoration on the cover whatsoever, except for the color. I flipped through it, but it was too dark, as the candle had flickered out moments before. Forgetting the paper, I hurried back to my room, lighting a new candle and settling down on my bed. _I'll only borrow it for a minute_, I thought, and opened the worn cover.

The first page was a drawing of Hyorinmaru. It was, surprisingly, good. The second page was a picture of Ukitake. The next one was Matsumoto, and then Momo.

'_Master, you shouldn't be looking through your taicho's things. He could expel you for doing that! Or he could throw you in jail!'_

'_Don't worry, Mizuhyo. I'm just borrowing it. I'll put it back the way I found it. He won't even realize it's missing!'_

'…_Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.'_

'_Yeah, yeah.'_

I continued, taking in each sketch. There was one for each person he knew, even one of a watermelon. The last drawing was one of…me.

I stared at the picture, of me standing for the records picture everyone had to take. It was a very good resemblance. He even had my smile just like I saw in the mirror. So, Taicho could draw, eh? That's interesting. I turned the page, wondering who would be next.

It was me, again. This one had me laughing, while sitting on the big tree in the 10th division yard. I was most impressed by this particular picture, because I've never sat on that tree, let alone laughed in it. He must have done this by imagination. Sadly, this was the last sketch.

Stealing back to the office, I shoved the book back into the bottom of the desk. I continued to search for my sheet for at least another half-hour. I, unfortunately, did not find my paper. Shuffling off to my room, I slept in short chunks until the morning sun forced me out of dozing mode.

I saw Matsumoto, and she dragged me into Taicho's office. "I'll bet he really wants to see you!" she bribed. I trudged into his office, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He was fully awake now, and he glared at us with his usual annoyed expression.

"Knock before you enter, Matsumoto. You, too, Ohara-san," he warned. I started towards his desk, moving things around. This angered him.

"What are you doing, Ohara-san? Don't look through my desk!" he yelled, pulling me away.

"But, Taicho, I left a paper on your desk yesterday before I went to look for Kenji, and I never got it back!" I complained.

"Is this it?" he said, holding up my sheet.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Thank you, Taicho."

He gave me the paper. "Just ask next time, Ohara-san," he sighed.

"Yup."

"What is on this paper to make it so important?"

"Oh, look!" I said, shoving the paper back in his face. "It has my 'All Things Edible' list on it. I put everything that's edible on here, and I was working on this page."

He smacked his forehead with his hand. I stood there smiling, and Matsumoto just stared at the list, confused.

And that's all that happened in those two days, until we found Kenji. It was really boring, the rescue. All that happened was someone poked him, realized that he wasn't dead, and took him back here. How…unexciting. An epic rescue would have been more interesting, but I'm glad we found him anyway.

* * *

The next day~

All of the people going on the trip were gathered in the 10th division office. Some lounged on Taicho's couches, others sat on his futon, and people like me, who were leading this trip, stood.

I was a nervous wreck. I hated speaking in front of people. Taicho had suddenly decided that I should be the one to present the journey idea and the requirements, because _I_ was supposedly leading the trip, just because I chose the people who were coming. I stood on top of his desk to gain the height I needed to command attention. He looked annoyed about me standing on top of his nice, clean desk, but I he didn't say anything about it.

I cleared my throat. "Um, can I have your attention? Everyone?" Even though there were only ten people in the room, they made so much noise it was deafening. I took a deep breath.

"Can I have some quiet, please?" I called. The din got louder, because some nameless shinigami invited themselves in.

"C'mon! I _really_ need quiet!" I repeated. The 'party' crashers started to yell.

'_Master, they aren't going to stop. You'd need a megaphone to get them quiet,' _Mizuhyo instructed.

Yachiru, who I met before I stood on this desk, came to stand next to me. She had taken a liking to me (I think it was only because I gave her the candy bunch I got from Ukitake). Now we were suddenly best friends. I didn't mind too much.

I handed her a lollipop, and whispered directions in her ear. She smiled, took the candy, and jumped up on the desk with me. I covered my ears, and Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Momo (who were the ones trying to get everyone to be quiet)stopped where they were and followed my example.

Yachiru inhaled deeply.

'_Brace for the worst,' _Mizuhyo said.

The pink soul reaper screamed, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I'LL GET KENNY TO HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!" She jumped off the table and scampered over to Kenpachi, sucking on her lollipop.

Dang. I stared at the little loudmouth, who was perfectly happy on Kenny's shoulder, acting like nothing had happened. The rest of the room cowered in fear of the huge Captain who glared at anyone who made a sound. I could see sweat drops on many of their faces.

I started again. Smiling, I announced calmly, "Hello. For those of you who are supposed to be here, welcome. For those who aren't, get your butts out of here before I make you." I kept a grin on my face for the whole greeting. The unwanted visitors scrambled out the door when they noticed Kenpachi staring at them.

"Okay," I said, "Lets begin." Everyone took a seat.

"If you don't know me, I'm the tenth division's third seat, Ohara Miyako, and I'm leading this trip," I started, casing a weary eye in Taicho's direction. He didn't react.

"Alright, we'll be hunting the group that leads the human world, I mean, lives there, and…" I paused. I was getting nowhere by stumbling. Numerous soul reapers around me looked confused. Taking a deep breath, I tried again.

"Sorry. Let me say this differently. Please raise your hand if you even know what this trip is about."

Only Taicho knew, and he wasn't about to lift his hand.

"…So, let me explain. We are going to the world of the living to investigate strange occurrences happening around here." I pointed at a map that I hung on the wall behind me.

"This may be due to the fact that there are hollows hiding there, or simply just another unbalance. We will be doing some testing and snooping. But, you all need to be prepared to fight at any time. This could get dangerous."

Everybody was silent, staring intensely at me. Trying to ignore the colored orbs that swung my way, I warned them all.

"I have chosen all of you because I believe that you are the best people for the job, and that you will do your best. If you feel that you cannot do this, you can back out now."

I waited for anyone to leave. Everyone in the room sat, motionless, waiting for instruction. Good.

"Thank you all for coming and volunteering. You are sacrificing your time and giving a lot of effort to come and help on this investigation. Again, thank you." I jumped off the table and sat down. Taicho stood at the foot of the desk, ending the short meeting.

"Like Ohara-san said, thank you. You will need to be ready to go in exactly six days. We will meet here at nine and travel together. Don't be late. You may go."

Everyone left.

A few days later, around the end of lunch, Matsumoto came to find me in my room, dragging an angry-looking Taicho with her.

"Lets play dress-up!" Matsumoto declared out of the blue. I shook my head and started to back away. She pulled me back. "Come on, Miyako-chan! Please?" She swayed a little.

I resisted. "Who gave you the right to call me by my first name?" I asked. "I'm not going unless he-" I pointed at Taicho, "-also has to endure this."

Matsumoto looked at Taicho. Taicho looked at Matsumoto. He spoke.

"Third seat, you are playing dress-up," Taicho said. My mouth gaped.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

Matsumoto was trying to convince me to play a game. My answer was no. But she threatened me with my secret third drawer. I hesitated. All it would take was to tell one person, and…

I really didn't want people finding that book. Especially Miyako. She had _two_ drawings of her, and I don't even know why. I guess I was bored, and she was new. So I tried to draw her sitting in a tree, laughing. But it was a failure. I guess I chose her because her smile is so…

No! Why am I thinking about that? Plus, if people found out that I drew, it could lead to disaster. I didn't want any more of that dumb fan club sending me any more presents or letters.

'_Like I said, Master, you should get to know her. She's willing to meet you,' _Hyorinmaru chuckled.

'_But what will some silly dress-up game do?'_

'_Bonding…?'_

'_That's a weak reason.'_

'_So?'_

'_She said that she could do make us do whatever she wanted us to do - I don't think I want to be caught in that net.' _I thought about when she hugged me the other day and shivered. Matsumoto could do much worse.

'_Blackmail sure is powerful, though. Master, I think you should go along with whatever she says to do, and if it gets out of hand, you can call it off.'_

'_Why can't I just demote her?'_

'_Yamamoto wouldn't like that. Remember?'_

'…_Hm.'_

So I agreed.

* * *

Miyako's POV

In a few minutes, I was in a short, blue dress from the living world. Yuck. I hated dresses. I also had nice slippers and my hair was in a ponytail. I crossed my arms tightly and 'humph'-ed. Matsumoto ended up bribing me to playing along with all the ramen I could eat, at anytime I wanted. That didn't mean I had to like this.

To enforce this 'game', she had slyly suggested to Yamamoto that she and Taicho were doing some 'important' tests and that nobody should be allowed in or out of the testing area for several hours because of the effects. So Yamamoto, for some reason I can't imagine, sent bodyguards to secure the office where we were trapped. Apparently, Yamamoto thought that Taicho had planned this, so he didn't object to his 'trusted captain'. Isn't that great for me?

Taicho came out dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "What!" I shouted. "Why does he get to wear jeans?" This was so not fair.

Matsumoto replied by shoving a silver plastic crown on my head. "Finally! Done," she announced, proudly surveying her work. She stumbled on her own feet, but recovered nicely.

"Okay!" she chirped, "Time to start the story!" Great.

"Once upon a time," she told, already over-dramatic, "there were two young lovers named Toshiro and Miyako!"

We glared at her. "Who gave you the right to call me by first name?" Taicho glared menacingly at Matsumoto, but she didn't flinch.

"And my name too?" I added. She ignored these comments, continuing.

"One day, these two met in secret under their personal tree in their secret garden. Their countries were warring, so they had to sneak out to reach each other."

When we didn't move, she whispered, "You have to do what I say in the story. Don't forget the deal!"

We both unwillingly plopped down on the grass beneath the big tree at the back of the 'garden'.

"Then, Toshiro said to Miyako, 'I hate snaking out like this.' Miyako said back to him, 'Me too.'"

She tried to get us to say the words, but we wouldn't budge. She gave up and decided that _she_ would say what the characters would say, and _we_ would do what the characters would do.

"Then," Matsumoto gasped, "The clock struck ten! Miyako was a princess of the kingdom, so she had to be back by ten or her father would not let her go out again.

"She ran back to her palace!" That was the office, since it led to the yard. "She made it just in time, and Toshiro went back to his house." His house was the corner of the yard.

"One day when they met, the war was so bad, they recruited people as young as Toshiro!" He shot a death glare in Matsumoto's direction. She didn't falter.

"So, Toshiro got a letter saying that he needed to go to the army to fight against Miyako's nation in a month!

"Toshiro didn't want to leave his love. So together, they built a tree house in the secret tree they had been meeting at."

For this amazing feat, we just sat on a piece of cardboard.

"They also started to store clothes and food. Miyako, for fear she wouldn't be let out again, stored her things as well.

"So, on the day Toshiro had to leave, they both ran away to their tree. They hid there for weeks, occasionally going down to the markets, in disguises, to get supplies." For these disguises, I let down my hair, and Taicho put his head down. Matsumoto hiccupped, but kept going.

"But one day, they were found by solders and taken to separate prisons. They weren't going to stand being away from each other. So they broke out and helped to end the war.

"After all of the battles were done, the two lovers met back at their tree. But, they saw that it had been badly burned. When they looked up at the tree, they were sad. The tree was dying, and they wept.

"The next day, they started to heal the tree. And in a few months, it was healthy again!"

I was getting bored, going through the motions. I zoned out, just doing what Matsumoto said, until one line stuck out at me.

"And Miyako kissed Toshiro!"

Say that again?

I started to protest loudly to Matsumoto. So did Taicho. But she just smiled, crossing her arms and waiting.

I looked at Taicho, and he glanced back. I started to blush. What am I going to do?

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I'm really going to kill Matsumoto now.

She set this up! Trying to get her to kiss me. Miyako would never do that, though. She looked at me, blushing. I stared up at the tree, thinking.

Hyorinmaru let out a choppy growl. I realized he was laughing.

'_Oh, quiet, would you?'_

'_Sorry, Master.'_

'_I hate Matsumoto.'_

'_I think you should be grateful.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Well, what if she said _you_ had to kiss _her_, instead of the other way around?'_

'…_She's the one who started all this, so I'm not grateful.'_

'_But you're glad she said it anyway.'_

'…'

'_Have fun, Master.' _Another annoying chuckle, and Hyorinmaru left.

When I came back to the scene, I saw Miyako still trying to decide what to do.

"Come on, Miyako. Do it," Matsumoto prodded.

Miyako's face lit up just then, like she found a way to endure it, when she walked up to me. She was so close, I could smell her long hair. It smelled like…fruit.

Her dark eyes glittered. 'Trust me on this one,' they said. I waited.

She leaned her head forward, letting her black strands be a curtain between us and Matsumoto. Ah. That's pretty insane. But, I grudgingly admitted, clever.

She met my gaze behind her dark shield, and smiled a little. I didn't return the gesture.

Our heads were so close together, but she left a tiny bit of space between us. I was void of all thought and stood, unmoving.

After a few seconds, she backed up. Good. I needed personal space. While my thoughts reformed themselves, Miyako sat at the far corner of the yard, still red.

Matsumoto squealed. My brain shattered, yet again. We were finished with the story.

Worst fairytale I ever heard.

* * *

Miyako's POV

After that little 'scene', Matsumoto had to nag on us. Really, couldn't she let well enough alone?

"Oh, when I tell everyone…" she sang, skipping to the office door.

I beat her to the entrance. "Nuh-uh. You aren't going anywhere," I threatened. "I know all your hiding spots for your sake. And your _super _hiding spot is in your futon,"

She gasped. "Who told you? Did Kira…" she whispered to me.

I smiled. "Oh, I'll tell you who told me, if you swear not to tell anyone about what happened today. If you do, I'll tell Taicho where your sake is. I don't think he'd be too happy, since he tried to get you off it many times, but he couldn't find it. We wouldn't want that, would we?" She shook her head.

"Alright, the person who told me was…you." I pointed to Matsumoto. "You're betraying yourself. You let it slip. You should move them somewhere else," I advised. She was gone in, literally, a flash, and the guards dispersed.

"How did you know?" Taicho came over, surprising me.

"I didn't."

"What did you do?"

"All I said was that the sake bottles were in her futon. I didn't say I knew about that one, particularly."

"Hmm."

"It also helped that I think she was drunk, a little."

"…I'm going to change."

"Okay, well, see you later, Taicho!" I said, and sped inside to take off the dress. He stood there until I closed the door.

'_Oh, that was so close! Drat!' _Mizuhyo sounded disappointed.

'_Well, it's not like I was actually going to, you know.' _I stated this matter-of-factly.

'_You should have!' _She complained.

'_Whatever.'_

'_It's not just whatever. It's almost love!'_

'_How can it be almost love? Even if there is such a thing, Taicho and I are not in almost love.'_

'_I never said anything about who it was. I was talking about the characters. But you were thinking about it that way, so you must like him!'_

'_I already told you I did. And you used the context of the conversation against me, so it would seem like it.'_

'_You should have actually kissed him. That would have been so cute.'_

'_He'd kill me. And it's not like I wanted to, anyway.'_

'_But you did. You wanted to.'_

'…_So?'_

'_You should have blamed it on Matsumoto.'_

'_But, then our friendship, not to mention our business relationship, would be ruined. He'd hate me.'_

'…'

'_Yeah, thought so.'_

'_But, maybe he'd like it, too.'_

'_I don't think so. He's totally uninterested in me.'_

I was in my uniform now. Ah. Free of horrible dresses.

Mizuhyo tried to complain to me again. I tuned her out, ignoring the protests that pounded at my mental wall. However, I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if I _did _kiss him.

* * *

So, what did you think? Hehe, this was Miyako and Toshiro's very first romance-ish scene. Yay! I like writing these, but I hated writing the extra story that went along with it. And I'm guessing you can tell what the chapter title is referring to. Right?

Yeah…I'm lost for words right now. Oh, wait! I posted a poll. It'll be up on my profile for about two more weeks. After that, I'm going to post yet another poll, which will ask if you guys want them in the story more or not.

The reason I'm doing this is because I feel bad for those characters. I don't include them enough, huh? I'm such a mean author. Oh, well.

If you like this story, please review!


	6. A Lazy Day

Author's Note: A reviewer told me that this chapter needed line fillings. Sorry about that! But now you can see what I put in to remind myself that I need to put in lines...

So, once again, sorry to the people who got an alert that Chapter 6 was up, even though you already read it.

If any of you were wondering about that, there you go. I'm going to be checking all the other chapters so that they have line breaks and such...

* * *

Hey, everyone!

Sorry this took so long to get up… It's more of a 'filler', I guess. Haha, something…interesting happens with Kenji and Miyako. This is still HitsuXOC, but Hitsugaya needs competition, even if he doesn't realize it. Oh, well.

And, I took off the poll, because I decided I wanted to do something with Nami and Ryu, and then realized that if people voted on it, I'd have to do whatever the poll says. So I took it off.

And, the list continues: **weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead**

Also, thank you to all the anonymous readers that even bother to give my story a try!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, go back and read the other disclaimers.

* * *

On the day of the trip, everyone was gathered in Taicho's office, yet again. I waited anxiously in the corner of the room, talking with Nami.

"Don't you think Taicho looks adorable today?" Nami whispered to me. I shrugged indifferently, looking at his shining silver hair, spiked perfectly.

"I guess," was my bored answer.

"You have to be the only one out of a million girls who doesn't love Taicho."

"Yup, basically."

A moment of silence, and then:

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Momo came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Hinamori-san," Nami greeted.

"Hi, Hinamori-san," I said.

Momo sat down next to us. "I can't wait for the trip!"

Ryu walked over. "Hey, Miyako, Hinamori-san. Nami, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure," Nami said, and left with Ryu.

I talked with Momo for a long time, while we waited for the final preparations. We conversed about all kinds of things, like the weather and the latest news. Finally, it was time to leave. Everybody stood up.

I felt excitement course through my veins, giving me a taste of the adventure that was sure to come.

* * *

We came out on the other side of the path, staring up at small houses and black skies, sprinkled with shiny stars. It was a sight to see, but I didn't get to enjoy it for long.

Taicho dumped me onto the ground. "Ow, Taicho! That hurt!"

"Be lucky I even stooped low enough to do that," he retorted, stalking off.

'_Ooh, Master! Getting all close to him like that! Good job!' _Mizuhyo was practically jumping for joy. Why, you ask?

Before we went into the tunnel, Taicho gave instructions on how to shunpo efficiently enough to come out the other side. I winced inside. I couldn't shunpo to save my life, and this time, I literally _needed _it to save my life.

So, after much complaining to many people, Taicho was the unwilling volunteer who carried me through the passage.

And, Mizuhyo considered this a 'move', so of course, she was teasing me like mad. I tried to ignore it - I didn't want to be embarrassed for no reason (to the average bystander). But my annoying zanpakuto just _had_ to bring up the point about how he 'seemed to fly effortlessly through the air' when he ran. Meh. Annoying prodigy.

There were nine people on this trip, including me. Taicho, Kenji, Momo, Yachiru, Nami, Matsumoto, and I were all staying at Orihime's house. Ikkaku was going to some brown-haired guy's house, and Kenpachi and was sleeping outside Orihime's. He said he 'liked the toughness of the ground', but I think he was only staying so close because Yachiru was there. How sweet.

Anyway, when we arrived, it was really late at night. I just wanted to get into my gigai and sleep. Urahara's shop was brightly lit with artificial light. I didn't stop to talk to him - I'd heard enough stories to last me a lifetime.

Stepping into my gigai, I felt…weird. Like lead. My limbs were harder to move, and I felt weaker. Matsumoto tossed me a candy tube. I stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, confused.

"Eat one," Matsumoto advised.

I popped a green pill into my mouth and stared at the body I was once in, occupied by someone else. Wow. That's creepy.

She examined her new skin, turning this way and that to get a good look at me. Well, at least a cloned me.

"You should brush your hair more often. It's all tangled," she advised me lightly.

"I know. I should," I replied, interested in talking to myself.

She moved gracefully toward me, and suddenly burst into a hopping frenzy. "Ha ha! Bounce, boing, bounce…"

I jumped, stunned at the random bouncing. I quickly reentered the body and stored the candy in the tube Matsumoto gave back to me. The top of the bottle was shaped like a bunny's head. Chappy.

…That explains a lot.

We walked back to Orihime's in silence.

* * *

The first night we spent in her house was uncomfortable. We all tied to find a space to sleep. Finally, Matsumoto, Taicho, Kenji, and I decided to take her spare room, while Momo, Nami, and Yachiru dragged themselves onto the living room couches. The room we stayed in had a window, and you could get to the roof from there. The sparkling stars were visible, too. I fell asleep looking at them, at their hypnotic gaze.

The next morning, I woke up late. The sun shone on me, trying to pry my eyes open. I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and trudged downstairs. The smell of something burning filled my nose as I clambered down the carpeted steps.

"Good morning, Ohara-san! Did you sleep well?" Orihime greeted me from the kitchen.

"Yup. Thanks, Inoue-san. What's for breakfast?" I asked, yawning.

"Matsumoto-san helped me create a new recipe today. We're trying mustard and sashimi over watermelon and toast with a side of ramen toast."

Ew.

"That sounds interesting, Inoue-san."

"It'll be great, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so."

Skipping down the rest of the stairs, I stared at the huge table of miserable-looking guests.

I plopped down next to Momo, who whispered, "I would try to throw it all away. It almost made me sick."

I acknowledged her advice, and said loudly to the silent table, "Good morning, everyone! Did you all sleep well?"

The table's occupants glanced up, but didn't say a word.

"…Well, today we are going to get all the random shopping done, so we won't have to interrupt the mission later. All right? So, let's split into groups of three and four, and we can let Kenpachi-taicho and Madarame-san shop on their own, if they want. We will be taking days off like this frequently, and the rest of the time will be spent making trips to the Hollow hideout. Any questions?"

Nobody moved.

"Okay, break!" I ended, like some sports coach.

Most left as much of the horrible soup as they could in the bowl, and dumped it down the sink, rinsing it to wash away the leftovers. I scampered over to Nami, and we stayed as a group. Matsumoto and Momo came over as well.

Taicho and Kenji went by themselves, as Yachiru sat down by Kenny and wouldn't move.

Matsumoto ended up being our unofficial leader - she took us everywhere. Many of the shops knew her and gave her special privileges or discounts.

She made us try on so much, and we ended up not buying any of it. Matsumoto, however, had armfuls of bags by the time we were done.

Well into our outing, we walked past a park. Little kids were wrestling on the grass, or kicking sand into someone's face. Adults were watching the kids, and tons of teens were out walking, because winter break had just started. Snow hadn't begun falling yet, but when it did, I'd be jumping up and down like a little kid. I loved the snow.

"You know," Matsumoto whispered slyly, "It's Taicho's birthday in a few weeks. You gonna do anything special for him?" She glanced over at a young couple, who sat under a tree, embracing. I turned pink.

"I'll…get him a present," I replied vaguely.

She snickered, but kept walking normally.

* * *

We came to a small, cute shop, with cream-colored walls and a white tiled flooring. The walls were crammed with stuff, and shelves were jammed next to each other, barley providing any walking space. Nobody was in the shop besides the cashier. It reminded me of the ramen place we went to when I first started as a soul reaper.

I browsed the walls, stopping in front of a section with stuffed animals. Eying a white lion, I picked it up, surprised at the softness of the fake fur. I turned it over, and saw that it had been ripped. I looked - there weren't any more on the shelves. I took it up to the counter.

"Hello, this animal was ripped, but I'd like to buy it. Do you have any more?"

The old cashier looked up from the book he was reading. Taking the lion in his hand, he turned it around and saw the broken seam on the bottom. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, this was in the bin on the far shelf?" he inquired.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"This is on the discounted bin. Here, you can have it for 500 yen even, if you want. I was going to throw it away soon, anyway."

I paid for the cute stuffed toy. I loved stuffed animals, so it was easy to see the beauty that lay within the animal.

I also got a plain leather bracelet, just a band of soft, durable hide. It was tapered at the ends, apparently for tying it. Laughing to myself, I grabbed my plastic bag and left.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

I was walking with my fourth seat, Kenji. Apparently, he was quiet, and I didn't want to start conversation with him. I wasn't all that talkative, either. We passed a quiet-looking trinket shop, and made a silent decision to go in.

We browsed around, but there was nothing interesting or useful that we needed. I saw soft, white stuffing on the ground, probably from a toy that came from the bin near my feet. I picked it up and walked to the old cashier behind the counter.

"Do you have a trashcan I can throw this away in? I think one of your stuffed animals is broken," I said, laying the toy innards on the low table.

"Oh, some girl came in and bought the animal, though I can't imagine why. I'll take that," the man informed me, gathering up the stuffing.

We exited the shop minutes after that, leaving me wondering about the idiot that bought a broken stuffed animal.

* * *

We passed by a bunch of people that looked to be our age. Or, rather, our apparent age. One of them looked a lot like Miyako, because of her long, black hair, and kind brown eyes. You could read them easy as a book. She looked almost exactly like her, save for the yellow top and short skirt she was wearing, despite the cold. I don't think she'd ever wear that, but who am I to judge?

Kenji caught me looking at her, slowing down to take in her image. He had to walk back to me, he was so far ahead.

"Come on, Taicho! Stop staring at women and hurry up! We have to meet the other group at the house soon!" he teased. He tried to shrug off the incident with Rika by becoming the clown of the division.

I caught up easily. Keeping my voice low, I threatened, "If you ever say that again so loudly, I will demote you. Understand?"

He laughed off the remark and kept walking. I made sure I was always in stride with him, and kept my eyes on the patch of road ahead.

But, I could feel the humor slowly receding and a hard mask replace Kenji's happiness as we walked on.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

We met at Orihime's for lunch, and after, we got to go to the park! I know that sounds childish, but…

Anyway, after we'd thrown out the lunch stew, we ran to a ramen place and wolfed a bowl for our missed meals.

"Time to play!" I announced cheerily, without thinking. I regretted those words the moment they rolled off my tongue.

"How childish," Hitsugaya commented dryly. I glared at him.

"Well, I haven't been to one of these places in years!"

He didn't respond to that.

The school grounds were empty, what with vacation and all that. I slid down the slide shouting, "Whee!" Another one of my childish weaknesses.

While climbing on the play structure, Kenji sat on the edge of the slide, looking distant. I snuck up on him.

"Boo!" I tried to scare him. He glanced up several seconds later.

"Yes, Ohara-san?" He sounded as sad as he looked.

"What's the matter?" I sank down into the seat next to him, staring at his chocolate brown eyes, cast down in sadness.

He didn't say anything for a while, thinking. Finally, he mumbled something so quiet I couldn't hear. His breath formed clouds in the cold air.

"Um, sorry, what was that?" I asked, leaning towards him.

"I…I'm sorry, Ohara-san. I'm a terrible friend."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did. I tried to falsely accuse you, even when you were so kind to me before this started. I hardly knew you, and yet…"

Oh. That. He was still upset over that? I thought he got over it when he suddenly decided to become the comedian.

"It's really okay. Like you said, you didn't even know me. And you met Rika way before. In fact, we still don't know each other. Let's start by doing this: you call me Miyako-san, and I'll call you Kenji-san. Alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Miyako-san."

"No problem."

"…Miyako-san?" He had to force these words out.

"Mm-hmm?"

"…Nothing."

"Okay."

He was really, truly happy after that, at least for the rest of our stay at the park.

* * *

Back at the house, I caught Kenji in the hall. I was still curious about what he wanted to say back at the park.

"Kenji-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say at the park?"

"Um…nothing important."

"Oh…alright."

I just left it at that. If he really wanted to tell me, he would.

* * *

_Kenji's POV_

Argh! I'm such an idiot! I never should have even started to ask her! Now she was suspicious _and _I feel bad about not asking her.

I mean, she forgave me, and that was a start. But, really, I've got to learn to think before I talk, especially around her.

Grrr…What should I do? If I ask her, I'll get tongue-tied. And if I don't vent this somehow, I'll never forgive myself if she gets stolen by someone else.

Sure, I watched her in the Academy. I _liked _her, but Rika was my friend and wouldn't let me get close to her. She was…clingy.

I've been in her classes, but I don't think she remembers me. I tried to hide from her, so I would never seem foolish or anything if I happened to mess up around her.

But that time…I can't believe I chose Rika's side. At least I'll never make that mistake again.

I can't use words to say how I feel, at least to start to tell her. And, how was I going to deal with other people who were close to her. Like, Taicho. I mean, I shouldn't be assuming things…but I think she liked him, if only a little.

Whatever. I'll just get closer to her and see what happens.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

I was bored after the park, still thinking about what Kenji wanted to tell me. Taicho walked up to me. I brightened almost immediately.

"Dinner is ready," he informed me.

I made a face, and his mouth twitched.

"I hate their meals. Can we eat out from now on?"

"…Just eat the dinner, Third seat."

I feared for my stomach as we picked our way over to the table.

After 'eating', Kenji walked up to me again.

"Hey, Miyako-san. I was wondering…when is your birthday?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Um, March 25th. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"And?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow 500 yen?"

"Sure." I gave him the money.

"Thanks." He surprised me by giving me a quick, one-armed hug. I yelped.

"Ha, ha. You yelped."

"I…don't surprise me like that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

What annoyed me even more was that I heard a muffled chuckle. Hitsugaya stood less than a room away, face looking away.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Ah! Don't kill me! Okay, I know it was really boring. I'm sorry! I hope I can write something more…interesting in the next chapter, but I'm still debating.

As always, if you like this story, please review!


	7. Aritificial

Hi!

To thank everyone who has been supporting my story, I'm putting the list in again! I'll stop posing this label soon, so if you see a bunch of pennames in bold, you'll know what I'm talking about.

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead, 1o1dragon, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend **

And as always, thank you to those people that come to visit my story, even if your name isn't up here!

Oh, and there's some special directions at the end, so please check!

But, story first, right?

* * *

The forest was breezy, and a thin layer of snow obscured the green grass under our feet. There was almost no sun at all, and that fact was evident when we realized that we could barley see. Why Taicho wanted to take a look at the hiding spot in the middle of the night, I don't know.

Anyway, we shuffled over the white floor, huddled up in layers of clothes. I cringed as a sharp breeze cut across the clearing, penetrating the protection we thought we had attained by piling on coats.

"What are we looking for?" I whispered to Taicho, my boots squeaking over the white flakes gathered beneath us.

"Mind your boots, Ohara-san," he ordered quietly, ignoring my question. Fine. I glanced back at the trail our rubber footwear made, watching the wearers packing the snow flat. Our unsynchronized steps made a whole band of different squeaks. Some were low, some were high, and they were all annoying.

I stepped carefully, trying to reduce the noise I made. It didn't work.

We stopped, from Taicho's hand signal, at a bush. It wasn't even a big bush, nothing anyone could hide behind. I snuck my way to the front and eyed the tangled mass of leaves.

"This is very important. Nobody make any loud noises. Don't make any loud noises from here on, and don't touch it.," he hissed, seeing my eager hand reaching out to pluck off a leaf. I pulled it back in.

He crept up slowly, standing over the thick, short shrub, and carefully poked it with the silver blade of his zanpakuto. I took a defensive stance, readying Mizuhyo in my grip.

'_Don't be so tense. Loosen up.' _she advised. I relaxed my hand a little, letting the hilt rest in my palm.

We waited, katanas out, for what must have been ten minutes. I mean, I've heard of slow reactions, but really? I was freezing out here.

I plucked out a leaf, fast, so that Taicho wouldn't have time to stop me. The bush shook from the movement, but nothing else happened.

"Taicho, I don't think this bush is all that deadly," I said, ignoring his stare at my loudness. I stabbed the bush to be sure. My sword went through. "Nothing's in here."

We waited, still, for another good chunk of my sleeping time, before he sighed. "Alright, let's just go back and try again tomorrow," he ordered, giving up. I sprang up from my crouching position and led the way back to the warm comfort of the house, shaking the loose snow out of my hair.

Back inside, we started to get ready for bed, Ikkaku and Kenpachi going back to their own sleeping places. Kenpachi moved into the basement, not caring to stay in the snow.

After brushing my teeth, I walked up to the room I was sharing, with Kenji at my heels. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Miyako-san?" he asked hesitantly. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Um, about the thing I was trying to tell you before…"

"Is everything alright?" We had reached the room by now, and Taicho was brushing his teeth. We left Matsumoto in the living room, talking with Nami, Yachiru, and Momo. I sat down on my sleeping bag, and he sat on the other side of the room, near the window.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, you just did."

"Ha, ha. But, seriously, can I ask you something? It's kinda really important, so…well, to me, anyway."

"Sure, what did you need?"

"Um, Miyako-san, how long have you known me?"

I was confused. It sounded like he was testing me. "Um, I dunno, a few weeks?" That was when we met in the seating announcement.

"Yeah. But, I've known you for a lot longer, even if you don't know it."

Now I was totally lost. "What?"

"What I mean was, I've seen you around the Soul Academy for as long as we were there, which was a lot longer than a few weeks." He half-smiled.

"Yeah…" I knit my eyebrows in confusion. I kind of remembered someone, a young-looking Kenji, talking to me in my first few years. But, I was so forgetful then, he probably slipped my mind because I barley ever saw him, I think. We were strangers enough for him to have to introduce himself when the seatings were announced. Hm.

"Anyway, I…" he turned away. When he looked at me again, he was pretty red. "I've really, really enjoyed having you as a friend, and I was hoping…I was hoping you'd felt the same."

I nodded once, slowly. His words were leading me on a strange path, and I was falling off the edge.

"Um…okay, I'll just say this straight." He sighed, inhaled deeply, and looked at me, all joking aside. "I…I've really liked you for a while, and I wanna ask. Do you want to…to do something? Like, a date?"

I stared at him for a long while, shocked beyond words. When I finally snapped out of it, I stammered, trying to find my voice. "U-um, Kenji-san…" I began, unsure of anything and not wanting to disappoint him, and not wanting to get myself into anything while I couldn't think straight. I hadn't even realized! Either he was a good actor, or I was bad at observing. It was probably the latter.

"Kenji-san, can I sleep on it? I-I really…I'm just surprised." I said this softly, trying to weaken the blow of decision time.

"Sure."

And that's what I did.

* * *

_Kenji's POV_

Well, that was surely one of the dumbest things I ever did.

Asking her out like that…grr! So, so stupid. I should have asked when she was in a really happy mood, and when she was awake, not when she was half-asleep and freezing!

I couldn't hold it any longer, though. I would have burst. But seeing her confused expression, and her lack of spark when she finally answered was really sad. I hope, beyond hope, that I'll get a good answer, but things don't look to great right now.

She said she'd sleep on it. I hope, when she clears her head, that she says what I'm hoping she'll say.

It makes me wonder if I should have waited. She doesn't really know me that well, and I'm beginning to think that I could only hope for little more than a "No way!" from her.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

'_Well, well, well. Not looking so good, is it, Master? Remember that silence after? They were probably ki-'_

'_Be quiet, Hyorinmaru. What they were doing together is none of my business.'_

'_Oh, but it is. You're mad over this, aren't you?'_

'_I…I guess. But it is because there should be no relationships within the divisions. It could lead to a disaster.'_

'_Or you're, dare I say, jealous.'_

'_What? No, I'm not.'_

'_You are.'_

'_I am not.'_

'_Then, prove it. Go tell it to her face, if she even bothers to tell you when she says yes to him, if she already hasn't. Tell her you're happy for her and that you hope she has a nice relationship with Kenji.'_

'_What if she doesn't say yes?'_

'_Oh, being positive, I see. You hope for that, don't you?'_

'_I'm just asking what I say if she says no.'_

'_Then, you comfort her, give her whatever she wants, and wait until she's over Kenji to ask her yourself.'_

'_Why would I do that?'_

'_It's in how you say your part that makes it clear whether you are jealous or not. You can't be your normal, indifferent self when you do that, so it'll really bring out your soft side.'_

'…_I don't have a soft side. And I'm not doing that.'_

'_You'll regret that, Master. And, you're jealous. I can tell.' _He chuckled, fading out until I couldn't complain to him anymore.

Darn him. I'm not asking her, no matter what he tries on me.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

Night is the most quiet time of day. You get time, and quiet, to think.

So I thought.

What was I going to do? Kenji, he's so…he's great, and all, but I don't think I like him the way he likes me. I've never thought about it that way before!

Mizuhyo tried to help. _'Let him down gently.'_

'_I can't. He's just too sweet for me to not say yes.'_

'_Don't forget the time with Rika,' _she warned. I thought back to the incident weeks ago, wincing.

'_But, he apologized.'_

'_So? He still did it.'_

'_Yeah, but…'_

'_Just tell him what you think. Don't speech out what you're going to say, just blurt out what comes from inside. He'll forgive you.'_

She left me with that, a tiny shield against the thousand soldiers of the day ahead.

* * *

I reluctantly pried my eyes open the next morning. Sneaking to the bathroom, I tried to buy time with brushing my teeth.

As I turned the cold sink knob, I realized I couldn't really make up my mind over this. Why did he have to ask me, he of all people? I could never think of him as more than a friend.

But, I didn't want to hurt him. That look of sadness was just too much.

I went through the motions, taking my time with everything. Finally, I snuck back up to the room, grabbing my clothes and, once again, charging back to the bathroom to change.

After I bought all the time I could, I went downstairs. Everyone was 'enjoying' their breakfast. I went to the kitchen, claiming to have eaten too much dinner, and devoured an apple.

We needed to get ready for another investigation. I'd talk to Kenji after.

We traveled again to the snow-covered field, with coats and boots. The snow partially melted in the weak sunlight, so we were standing in slush. Ew.

Carefully picking our way over to the bush, we examined it another time. It was in the same condition we left it in, save for the water droplets that still clung to the leaves.

We waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, when I stood still for so long I thought I had turned to stone, Ikkaku slashed the bush right in half, almost making _me_ sliced Miyako.

"Argh! I won't wait here anymore! Not when we can clearly see that there is nothing here. Nothing! I wanna fight, not stare at shrubbery!" Ikkaku complained.

"Watch that blade of yours!" Hitsugaya barked, rubbing his temples.

"I'm going back to the house!" he called over his shoulder, flashing away, in the direction of the house he was sleeping in. It's lucky Yachiru was so energetic (and would do anything for candy), or we would never reach Ikkaku in time on mornings. He stayed so far away.

"I'm with Ikkaku. Let's go back to the house," Momo said. "I'll bet people are getting suspicious about us." We all looked around at the families, off in their own world of picnics and games, even though it was so cold frost was building up on the edges of their drinks.

I started to panic. I didn't want to go back, not yet!

I tried to tell Taicho, but thought better of it at the last minute. He would ask why I would rather stand outside in the cold than be warm inside a house. And they all knew I was lazy, so I couldn't give them a working excuse. I'd have to lie. And I don't care for lying.

So, slowly, I trudged back to the house, ready to burst.

* * *

Inside the comfort of a roof, I was extremely edgy when I arrived. Zooming to the bathroom, I changed into my favorite kind of clothes - comfortable jeans, _not_ the kind that were so tight you could barley walk, and a t-shirt, with an old, baggy sweatshirt.

I tried to sneak into the kitchen, but Kenji's sharp eyes caught me and dragged me aside. "So, did you think about it?" he asked.

I sighed inwardly. This was going to be tough.

"Um…Kenji-san…" I avoided his gaze. There was no conversation for a long time, besides the background blurb of the many other house inhabitants.

"I'm sorry, Kenji-san." I looked him straight in the eye, even though it pained me to do so. "I don't think I feel the same way about you as you do for me. It's my fault. I'm just…not ready for a relationship right now. I hope you can understand. And, if it's not too much, can we still be friends?"

He sighed. "Ah, I was afraid of that. It's alright. And, yes, we can. But, I won't give up. I'll keep going, and someday, I'll be with you. Just not today, I guess." He smiled at me, a look of determination glinting in his eye. I smiled back, but very faintly.

"Alright. Thanks, Kenji-san." I was glad he wasn't mad with me, but still, I felt…somehow empty. Like he wasn't telling me everything. I went up to the room I was staying in.

I sat against the wall and watched the clouds drift carelessly for long hours, fighting tears the whole while.

* * *

For the next few days, I tried to pretend like nothing happened, because Kenji didn't tell anyone. So I won't tell anyone, either. It's good that only we know. I don't want other people involved in my problems. Because if I can't fix them on my own, I'm sure they're too complicated for anyone else to understand.

These days, whenever I feel like I'm going to be overwhelmed by emotions, like when I'm stuck with Kenji for too long, I go to the window and watch the clouds roll on by, like the day I told him no. They flush away the bad emotions and I come out in a better mood.

I like these times.

* * *

_Kenji's POV_

Why, why, why?

Every time I try to do something, I fail at it. Why?

She even said that it was her fault, but I know it was me. I don't even know what to feel! Should I feel angry? I guess. But, at who? Miyako? Maybe.

No, I think I'm angry, all right - angry at myself.

I should never have asked her.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

It's been over half the trip, six days. Nothing's been happening at the bush. I'm starting to think nobody's even there, and we just mistook the readings for something bad. I'm kind of worried about this.

But, I'm even more worried about Miyako.

Everyone has been normal, except for her. She's acting normal. She's eating normal. She's laughing the normal amount. So, why do I feel like something's wrong?

'_The make it or break it relationship. What if she told him no?' _Hyorinmaru offered his advice. It wasn't very helpful.

'_Then, wouldn't Kenji be the one who's down?'_

'_How do you know she's feeling bad?'_

'_I just know. She's…off, somehow. I can't explain it.'_

'_Well, when did you notice this?'_

'_Um, a few days ago. She was in her room for a long time. When I asked her about it, she only said she was watching the clouds.'_

'_She probably was. It's relaxing to watch the clouds. But, what does this have to do with anything?'_

'_She's just off.'_

'_What about her is off? She's pretty normal, save for the cloud watching.'_

'_Her…her laugh.' _Everything clicked for me then._ 'It's off.'_

'_She laughs just as much as she did before.'_

'_No, the laugh itself. It's…missing something. Like if your trying to play a C major chord* on the piano, but you miss the E. It's not like you hit the wrong note, which throws everything off. It just isn't whole.'_

'_Well, Master, since you notice this, why don't you go ask her about it?'_

'_I can't tell her I was listening in on her conversation.'_

'_You don't have to. Just ask her if she's all right.'_

'…_I guess.'_

'_That's it, Master. Just tell her how you feel.'_

'_This is not some soap opera, Hyorinmaru.'_

He annoyed me further by not responding when I questioned him.

* * *

I wandered around the house for a while before I found out she left an hour ago. Irked, I wouldn't answer anything anyone asked me, strolling around the town.

I found her at a ramen place, kind of like the one back at the Soul Society. She was eating a big bowl of the stuff, facing away from me. I started to sit down at her table without asking. I called for the waitress to bring me a cup of tea.

"Oh! Hello, Taicho! I didn't expect to see you here," she chirped. I didn't respond. She looked awkward after a while.

"Uh, so…what brings you here?"

"…How do you feel, Ohara-san. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, Taicho."

"You don't seem fine."

"What do you mean?" She smiled sweetly, looking confused.

I sighed. How was I going to ask without offending her?

"Look, Ohara-san…" I stared her down. "I know what happened with you and Kenji. I was passing by your room, and he asked when I walked by the door. I didn't mean to hear it, but he did say it kind of loudly. So, let me ask again: Are you okay?"

Her smile faded. She seemed hurt, emotionally.

"Taicho, you…I can't believe you were listening in on me! That conversation was private!"

I didn't answer, but looked around the room. There were a lot of people crammed inside of here. I felt a spiritual pressure, strong and close.

"Ohara-san, I think it would be best if we left now," I tried to usher her out the door so we could talk privately.

"You haven't even said you're sorry!"

"I will when we get out of here. Come on, now. That's an order."

She resisted at first, but she had no other choice when I was giving her a direct order. She stalked out, fuming. We walked for a while, no words passing between us. Finally, we arrived at the place I'd been looking for. The park, where we'd spent one of our vacation days.

I directed her onto the playset. Only little kids would come up and bother us. I sat next to the slide, and she sank down on a step. We faced each other.

I looked at her. She did the same. Finally, she said something.

"What?" she asked.

"You never answered my question. Are. You. All. Right."

"I'm. Fine."

"No, you're not. You're just acting like it. You have to tell us, Ohara-san."

"Then, why bother asking if you already know I'm not all right?"

"I need you to realize it for yourself!"

A small boy came up to me. He tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mister, can you please move over?" He looked over to him mother, who smiled and held a thumbs-up. She must have told him to say that.

I scooted over until I was next to Miyako. He slid down, cheering. "Whee!"

I ignored his call. Shifting my gaze, I once again stared her down.

"Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I don't know."

"Just tell me the entire story, Ohara-san. From the beginning."

"Okay. Kenji, well, you know, he asked me. I told him I'd think about it, because I didn't know what to say. He's just so nice, and I wanted to tell him yes. But I didn't feel the same way, you know? So I said no. And he took it better than I thought he would, but something was missing. I tried to forget about it, but every time I would see him he wasn't the same. It's like our friendship broke, and he's not telling me how much it's affected him. So I kind of absorbed his hidden sadness.

"I turn to the clouds to forget it, so I won't have to think about it. So…no, I guess I'm not okay." She was trying to hold back a good cry.

"You know, Ohara-san? That feeling you were talking about? Like you knew he wasn't telling you everything? That's how we all felt. We need you back to your actual happy self, no matter how annoying it can be." She smiled at this. "Not some fake you that pretends to be happy."

That was it. She broke. Tears rolled down her face. She leaned in to me, crying on my shoulder like some helpless little girl.

"What the…" I tried to push her off. She wouldn't budge. I sighed, trying to get Hyorinmaru to tell me what I needed to do to get her off.

'_Just let her alone,'_ was his unhelpful advice.

'_I can't just let her alone while she's making my jacket wet. I'm annoyed now.'_

'_If you don't want to let her alone, then hug her already!'_

So I did. It felt really awkward, just patting her over and over again in a pattern. After she was finished, she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "That was embarrassing. Sorry," she said.

"Hm. My shoulder is wet. And I said to never hug me," I replied, taking off my jacket. I only wore a black t-shirt underneath, and it was literally freezing out here.

"Let's just go back to the house. Maybe you can talk to Kenji-san there," I finally decided. She nodded, and we left.

I was feeling weird. Not sick, but something else. It wasn't from the spiritual pressure I'd been sensing from the time I walked out of the restaurant, but something else. Something…deep and soap opera-like. I got this feeling whenever I looked at Miyako on the way back to the house, and from then on.

What was it, this feeling? I couldn't place it.

* * *

_Aika's POV_

This was excellent.

I'd been feeding emotion into his and her zanpakuto for some time now. He's finally realizing the effects, and can sense me. But it's okay. I have the picture that will destroy the whole of his division. The girl, though…she could be a problem. Her zanpakuto is too noisy. And the other boy, the taller one. What to do with him?

Well, at least this is working. I've got something the Soutaicho might enjoy. With Snowy and the bun girl, or the blonde, it was too weird for him even to consider those feelings, so naturally, he ignored them. But, I will bring him down. He'll not get away from me again!

* * *

Whew! That took a while…

Yay! Actual fluff between the main pair!

And so many questions!

Who is Aika?

What is she doing?

Who is she targeting? (Though this one is easier than the rest)

And more, probably!

Okay, from this point on, I will really be pounding in the plot. I hope to still mix in fluff, though. I usually don't write fluff, so if my writing is off, you know why. Unless my writing is always off, in which case, it's normal!

I've given up on the whole 'NamiXRyu' thing. They'll just come and go as I please, but I'll try to include them in the story. Maybe I'll write a one-shot, like I've said before. Maybe. But, I'm still debating.

Okay, the announcement: I will, sometime in the future, need a letter from a Hitsugaya lover to Hitsugaya. The lover's name will be posted when the next chapter comes out, so there won't be any confusion. But it needs to be overly sweet and admiring (something Hitsugaya would throw away once he read it) And it needs to have a gooey love confession in it.

The first one given to me (by PM or review) will be the one put up, just how it's typed, and I won't put yours in if it is given to me before chapter 8 is up. You can re-send it to me if you still want it in after chapter 8 is posted.

If nobody gives me one by the time I'm done typing chapter 8, I'll put in my own. I promise to post chapter 8 exactly one week from today. If you want me to put your penname at the bottom of the story saying that you wrote the letter, I'll gladly write it. But if not, I'll leave you anonymous. Just put a note at the bottom of your letter if you want me to post your name.

Oh, and one last thing: Please refrain from cursing. I have a bad personal history with a lot of cursing, so if you put it in, please don't have a lot of it. The letter can be as long as you want.

Wow, I talked a lot over there. (I bet I seem pushy and controlling, huh?) Sorry. So expect to see chapter 8 in one week!


	8. A Plan Revealed

Hey again!

Yup, you can now officially start sending in those letters, if you have one. If not, it's okay, I just thought it was a good way to try and give others a chance to write on my fanfic. And the person who's sending the letter will be Aika, for a reason you'll sorta see in the story.

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead, 1o1dragon, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Reason to Scatter, carylyne**

I forgot the disclaimer last time…oh well, you all know what does and doesn't belong to me. Right?

* * *

I met with Kenji walking to the ramen place I was at yesterday. I needed to talk to him, face-to-face. Alone.

As the empty sidewalk filled with hurrying people, I looked up at his brown hair, his matching eyes, and his questioning stare.

"Kenji-san? Can I ask you something?"

"Yup. Go ahead."

"Did you really mean what you said, the day I…wasn't dating you?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you. And I still want to be friends."

"…I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything."

"Why would you feel that way?"

"Are you? Are you really telling me everything?"

I heard the faintest of hesitations. "Of course I am."

"You're a bad liar, too."

The same hesitation. "I'm not lying."

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Don't lie to me, Kenji-san. That's not good in starting relationships," I mocked, wagging a finger at him.

He seemed to take that comment seriously. "Okay, I guess I'm not telling you everything. But it's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm pretty sure it is. I've heard…someone…say that I'm being affected by that emotion you can't seem to tell me about."

"Why would you need to know?"

"Well, for one, people are saying I should talk to you. Two, I actually feel like your not telling me if I should apologize for that time. And third, I care about you! Gosh! Can't you just tell me what's wrong so I can help you?"

"Miyako-san, you did the same thing to the rest of us." He looked away, sad.

"What do you mean? I didn't-"

"Don't even try that on me, Miyako-san. You did that, and you know it. You wouldn't let us in on your problems, and we couldn't help you."

"That's different. You're keeping something away from us. I had a problem that I couldn't fix. So, why should I bother people with my problems when you have your own? Like this 'something' you have that I can't see."

"Fine. But, let's stop. My feet are getting tired."

"What? How could you-" I paused as I realized that he had been walking for a lot longer than I had. "Okay, let's stop."

We sat down on someone's porch steps, the cement freezing after the snow had fallen on it, carefully scraped away by an unknown hand.

I glanced over at him. "Please, Kenji-san? Tell me."

He looked away. "…Fine. But, you better not tell anyone this," he warned, sighing. It seems like a lot of people do that. Or was it just because I spend so much time around Hitsugaya?

"I…I guess I'm mad at myself, when you told me no," he began, clutching at a hidden thought. "I wasn't mad at you, honestly - I just wanted to hang around with you more, and to make up for the whole Rika thing." Oh. He was hiding anger this whole time?

"Don't be mad at yourself, Kenji-san. I only said no because I wasn't ready, I swear. I like you, too - but I think we can only be friends," I admitted, closing a tight fist on the hem of my sweater.

He got up. I waited, sensing someone near. I wasn't the best at this particular field, but if the person is very close - less than a few yards away - I can sense them clearly.

"So, should I just give you up?" he asked, pulling me to my feet. The lady who opened the door started swinging a broom at us. We started walking away.

"I think it'd be better for both of us, because I don't think I will ever say yes. I'm really sorry."

"Oh."

We stepped in silence, until a random question appeared in the air.

"Can I at least get a hug?" he questioned cautiously.

"Okay." We stopped, and he hugged me. I squeezed back, and another question popped up just as quickly as the hug was over.

"A kiss?" he requested.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

The rest of the walk back to the house was filled with the noise of the cars passing by on the streets.

_**

* * *

**_

_Akia's POV_

Is this girl really that stupid? I have hardcore evidence now! And this will also weaken the bond between the leader and her, which I will magnify with feelings of rage. Not right now, though - their relationship has to build to a climax. Both of them. At least, they have to do _that_ first. The tall one and the main girl were so close to doing that! I could have worked on them first, but the girl refused.

This is working perfectly. Maybe I'll even get to keep the tall one for myself. He's pretty good-looking, I wonder why she didn't take him? The leader is pretty cute, too. He has to be discarded, though, otherwise, he'll mess up the plan. Darn. Maybe I can convince the leader to let him live, and we could be happy together.

I have to get rid of _her_, though. I don't want her ruining my almost relationship.

_

* * *

_

_Miyako's POV_

I've been hanging around with Taicho more often.

I don't know why. Maybe because he helped me talk to Kenji and now everything's okay. Maybe because I want to be a captain someday, and he's a good role model.

'_Or maybe because someone has a crush on their captain!' _Mizuhyo always has to interrupt my thoughts at a very awkward time.

Right now, we were on a car to somewhere. I didn't pay any attention, but only the girls were on this trip. The guys were in another car, headed somewhere else.

I sat next to Matsumoto as the driver took us to a place of a name I hadn't been paying attention to.

"So?" she drew out, poking me I the side. I winced. Momo, Yachiru, and Nami were talking loudly in the front of the car. I was shoved in the back along with my vice captain.

"What?" I was already confused. Whenever I was around Matsumoto, she'd always lose her head in teasing me. And then came the confusion.

"You? And Taicho?" she tried to hint at something, but I didn't know what.

"What about me and Taicho?"

"Oh, stop acting like you don't know! I know there's something secret between you two. You've been spending an awful lot of time around him."

"That's because he's my Taicho. And we don't 'have' anything."

"Of course you do! Has he kissed you yet?"

Huh? Where was she getting this stuff from? "No…wait, what? Why would he do that?"

"Because you're going out, right?"

"Not true. Where did you hear this?"

"Well, when you shunned Kenji-san…"

"I didn't 'shun' him. I just wasn't ready for a relationship."

"No, it was because you didn't want to tell him that you were secretly dating Taicho! And, I saw the pictures. Don't take them if you don't want people to find out about you two."

"What pictures?"

"Why, these!" she exclaimed loudly, flashing pictures of me and Taicho in the park. She handed them over to me at my, "Let me see those". The others turned around to find out why Matsumoto was yelling, even though that's what she did most of the time.

My face flushed. That was a very good picture of my face buried in his shoulder on that day. I realized that the song that was playing in the car was the same one I was hearing on someone's speakers when someone took the pictures. I was too upset to notice then, but now that I could think straight, I realized that I hated the song. It was bubbly and pink-sounding, something I wouldn't listen to even if I was paid. While I contemplated this, I tried to hide the pictures, but Matsumoto had them out of my hands and into Nami's before I could blink.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing?" she squealed.

Nami looked at the photos, giggled, and looked at me with awe. "You're dating him? I thought that it was impossible to get him to even like you!"

Momo was next. She replicated the cry Matsumoto had let loose just a moment before. "Oh my gosh! So cute! You tow are perfect for each other!"

Yachiru looked at the images, and said, "Snowy-chan? I thought his heart was made of stone? Can you ask him to give me some candy?" She turned so she was facing me and begged.

I tried to get her to quiet down. She wouldn't stop untilI promised her "Snowy-taicho candy"

After, I boldly proclaimed, "We are not dating. Okay?"

Matsumoto, the talkative one, had to comment on that. "Of course you are! The pictures are proof! You have to be."

"No, I don't," was my creative answer.

"Yeah, you do."

"Just because I did that doesn't mean we're dating."

"Yeah, it does. Besides, don't you want him to be you're b-"

I cut her off. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we are!" Oops. I might have phrased that incorrectly.

"Ooh, Miyako likes Taicho!" She half-argued, half-teased.

"You do look good together, Ohara-san," Momo told me. "You should just go with that."

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "I'll bet Taicho likes you as much as you like him!"

"I don't like Taicho," I mumbled, defeated.

"Sure you do. And we're gonna get you two together, no matter what," my vice-captain vowed, taking it upon herself to try to get me to be with him. She giggled, like she was already trying to get us to date this very moment.

"Yeah, I'll help, too," Nami offered. I shot a pleading look at her, but she just smiled and turned away.

"I think you should just ask him yourself, Miyako-san," Momo advised. I didn't respond.

"You do like him a lot, don't you?" she asked again. I was still as stone.

"Don't you worry, Miyako, we'll get you with him in no time," Matsumoto promised.

That just made me worry even more.

_**

* * *

**_

_Akia's POV_

This is interesting.

That girl is still so reluctant, though. I wonder if she will ever heed the meaning of my lullaby. But, I have to realize that it's not going to work until they actually do _that_.

Her idiot friends are only helping me with my master plan. I have to get word to our spy. But, how will I do that?

…Arg! I'm so impatient. I will just break her little heart so that he could mend it again. I wonder if it will go quicker that way. Yah. I won't tell that boss or the spy, though - too risky. I'll just do it on my own.

This note will only bring them closer together, I'm sure of it.

_**

* * *

**__Hitsugaya's POV_

I'm so bored.

Right now, we're riding in a stuffy car to a place I wasn't even informed of. Everyone else seems to know where we're going - I can tell, even if they try to hide it.

Kenji, my annoying fourth seat, nudged me in the ribs. "Taicho, I didn't knw you were dating Miyako-san! Is that why she wouldn't go out with me?" He was also in the dark about where we were going.

What? I turned to face him, and he had squares of paper in his hand, looking down at them sadly.

"We are not dating. And what are those supposed to be?" I snatched them up in my hand, and using my you-are-in-so-much-trouble-if-this-is-bad voice. I stared hard at the paper, which turned out to be photos. While I examined them, Ikkaku filled Kenji in on where we were going. He didn't seem all that excited about it, but he supported it nonetheless.

I pocketed the pictures of Miyako and I hugging in the park, trying to figure out who could have taken it. When everyone else was trying to scramble for the pictures, I stared out the window, deep in thought about …_us_. A lazy song drifted from the radio that the driver was playing. It was soft, so soft that I almost fell asleep.

'_Master, I'm not going to let this go this time. You like her, and you know it. Now, admit it!' _Hyorinmaru said to my carefree thoughts.

'_Yeah…' _I didn't even try to control what I said. It was like all my walls were down, and my really private inner thoughts were released.

'_Oh, so you finally admit it?'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_That was you're answer last time.'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_What's wrong, Master? Are you okay?'_

'_Yeah…I realized that I really do like her, Hyorinmaru. I really do.'_

'_You're scaring me, Master. Look! There's the Soutaicho. He's getting angry…looks like you can no longer serve in the Thirteen Divisions…'_

That got my attention. I looked around anxiously, searching for Yamamoto, until I realized that Yamamoto couldn't hear my thoughts. Which meant…

'_You're evil, you know that?'_

'_I needed to get you out of that trance, Master.'_

I was still staring out the window. I recalled all I had said in the trance, which wasn't much, but it was basically a love confession. I went red, much to my annouyance. Why did I say those things? Was I going mad? I would have stopped myself if I even thought like that, which I didn't. I didn't _really _like her. Or, maybe I did…no! This is weird.

Kenji leaned over to me. "Thinking about something, Taicho?" he hinted.

"No," I said, annoyed further.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the place we want to go. You know when we went shopping a few days back?" I nodded, recalling the time when Kenji and Matsumoto and Momo went to the store for something. They came back with bags, but they didn't let ue see what was inside.

"Yeah, well, we're using the presents today. Oh, we're here." he informed me, pointing. I saw the crisp rolls of the blue waves from where I sat.

"Why are we going to the beach in the middle of winter?" I asked. I would be super clod out there, not that I would mind it.

"We're not. Look at the place to the right a little bit."

I looked. There was a gray building way off to the side, not even near the beach. "What is that?"

"Swimming place. They even have separate rooms for privacy, and diving boards, and even a snack bar."

I waited out the rest of the drive in silence.

_**

* * *

**_

_Miyako's POV_

A building made for swimming. That's why we came all the way out here? I don't even have a swimsuit!

I told this to Matsumoto. She only laughed and said that I shouldn't worry so much.

And I found out why. Matsumoto gave me a suit. I looked at it and refused. Not only do I hate swimming, I thought that it looked like blood, the color. It was really bad, but Matsumoto made me wear it all the same.

Then she looked at a chart she brought along and assigned everyone to a separate room. But, there weren't enough rooms for all of us. She 'had' to send Taicho and I to the same room because of the 'lack of rooms', or whatever. It doesn't matter. I knew her game. She just wanted us alone, as was evident form the picture discussion in the car.

He wore blacik trunks with little waves on the sides. I laughed at him for that, but he was lost in his own world, trying to figure out how they had trapped him in this situation.

_**

* * *

**__Hitsugaya's POV_

Great. Now they stick us together in a room, and what's worse, they probably won't let us out for a while.

When we were still arguing with our respective groups, they somehow threw us in here, and we have to stay inside for the entire time - they have the keys to the 'mysteriously' locked room. Plus, they have the keys to the car, and our zanpakutos.

She looked really good, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Instead, I grabbed the towel that I had around my neck and plunged in. She took her towel and let herself in on the other side, sitting on the cement steps and sighing.

I swam over, replicating her posture. I tried to get her to go in deeper. She wouldn't, said she couldn't swim well.

We sat like that for what must have been half and hour, and then the same song that I heard in the car played over the loudspeaker in the corner of the room. Apparently, this was a popular song. I didn't care for it.

I guess I sat still for too long, because I started to feel dreamy. I started out as just sleepiness, and then I was acting like I did in the car.

She climbed out of the stone bowl filled with water, and started to shiver. It was too cold in here, but I didn't really mind. She, on the other hand, did.

And she walked back over to the towel area, drying off and shivering more. I felt…light-headed, somehow, and I climbed out, too, and sat down next to her, dripping wet. She leaned into me to try to steal warmth. I let her stay there.

After a while, the 'hidden' feelings I had for her came out. She was dry now, as was I. My hair was in disarray, and she was still leaning on me, a fact that I noticed all too suddenly. The song on the radio grew louder. I felt more compassion, and I couldn't think straight. All I noticed was that Miyako was unbearably close, and I…I really did like her.

The next move was all Miyako, I swear. She leaned in, closer than she'd ever been, and stopped right before we touched. "Taicho…I…" she started., bringing her arms up around my neck. She was now facing me, sitting too close. The air around us grew warm, and she wasn't shivering anymore. But, she started to talk slower. She leaned forward a little more, and my whole head started to spin.

I heard footsteps behind us, menacing, and getting closer each second.

_**

* * *

**_

_Miyako's POV_

After I tried to sit in the water for a while, I climbed out and started to shake uncontrollably. It was suddenly so cold. I wrapped the towel around me and watched as Taicho sat. That annoying song was being played, but I grew happy, like I could say or do anything I wanted.

Once Taicho had trudged out of the pool, I leaned on him to try to get warmer. I thought he would push me off, but instead, he let me stay, even pressing his cheek on mine once.

We sat like that for a while, and then I once again did something stupid beyond imagination.

I kissed him.

Well, almost. I didn't really, because someone came in. I lost my sleepy trance and snapped back into reality. I scooted away from him quickly, and yelped. Our stuff was still back with the others.

"Aww, how sweet. Two little lovebirds. You chose the wrong man, girl, cuz we gotta kill him," the boy said, advancing on us with a gleaming piece of pointy metal in his hand. A zanpakuto. How did he-?

"You look pretty fine, girl. Come with me, we can leave unharmed, and you can be my lover, honey," he taunted, another object flashing in his hand. His brown hair was unkempt, and he talked slang, but I guess that was the way he was raised.

"What are you going to do with Taicho?" I asked calmly. Was he angry, or does he really want to destroy him?

"Why, I told you, girlie, your little boyfriend here has to…" he trailed off. He lifted the unidentified object to his ear, mumbled something, and started for the door.

"Oh, duty calls, girl, but someday, I'm gonna come back and you won't be kissing that boy anymore." He winked at me and _passed through_ the door. What in the…

Taicho must have come out of his trance, because he was blushing like mad and glaring at me. That made me sad. I thought he actually wanted me to do it, but I guess not. That time made me realize something, though.'

I might have feelings for my Captain. _Might._

_**

* * *

**__Hitsugaya's POV_

Htorinmaru was at it again.

'_you should have done it, Master. You should have. And now look at her. Blushing like mad, and afraid of you, probably. I'll bet she doesn't want to go near you again, so she won't make that mistake. And you know that boy, he did look pretty good. I wonder if she would-'_

'_Shut up, Hyoringmaru. It's not like she would willingly date someone she didn't know, right? And we didn't actually kiss. We were under a trance.'_

'_Oh, like forced lovers? You know, usually afterward, they're not so much forced anymore, but…'_

'_What does that have to do with anything?'_

'_I just think you should have kissed her. I won't let you alone until you do. You two were made for each other. Did you notice the way she felt against you? She must be so warm, so soft, so…'_

'_Like I said, Hyorinmaru. Shut. Up.'_

I hope this fades from memory as quickly as it came on.

_**

* * *

**__Aika's POV_

That idiot!

Not only did he barge in on the moment when my song was about to work, he deliberately told that snowy one what the plan was! Or, at least, part of it.

I'm going to kill him! Now, I'll have to speed up the plan. I'll just put the note here…

Oh, look. The spoiler. He'll get it, for sure. I'm armed, you know. With a paddle.

_**

* * *

**__Matsumoto's POV_

Oh. My Gosh. Did she just…

We installed video cameras in the room where they were staying in. I can't believe that she actually…

I'll never let them live this down.

_**

* * *

**_Hehe…that was one weird chapter.

And no, they didn't actually kiss, if anyone was wondering about that. So… I guess that's it.

Please review if you like this story!


	9. Awarded

Ohayo gozaimasu, (Or whenever you happen to be reading this chapter) Minna-san! (Means: 'Good morning, everyone!' in Japanese) I'm in a mood to speak Japanese, I don't know why. Maybe because I'm taking Japanese next year and I'm really excited! Or maybe I'm just weird that way.

Anyway, sorry for the tease for the mainstream romance. Hehe, I couldn't resist doing that, and it's used in this chapter, too.

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead, 1o1dragon, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Reason to Scatter, carylyne, juliest et tisbe, SoupieLuv**

Alright, here's the chapter. And, there's a notice at the end, so watch out for that.

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the bush. _Again._

I'm okay with repetition sometimes, but not like this. We must have come here at least ten times, with nothing to show for it. I shuffled my boots in awkwardness, as I was standing close to Taicho. And the thing that happened the day before is reason enough to explain why I blushed and scooted away.

Mizuhyo probed around in my thoughts. _'Master, go talk to your taicho.'_

'_And who are you to be ordering me around. _You _call _me_ Master, after all.'_

'_Oh, for once will you just listen to me and not complain!' _she requested teasingly. _'Besides, I'm right. Just go up to him.'_

'_And tell him what? 'Oh, that almost kiss meant nothing. I don't like you at all, Taicho. Just to make it clear,' _I mocked.

'_Just tell him how you feel,' _she advised.

'_This is sounding more and more like a soap opera every minute.'_

'_At least talk to him. You tow haven't spoken in days.'_

She was right. After the pool scene, we hardly even bothered to say hello, and plus, whenever we were together, everyone around us would snicker. They must have found out somehow.

But that was not my biggest worry. I was concerned with the way I felt…detached from my own feelings. It's like I wasn't thinking about anything except him. And my feelings were never as strong for him as they were in those few instants. Something had come over me then, and magnified my own feelings. It was too creepy. Or it was just impulse, which I highly doubted.

'_Well, go on.'_

'_What do I tell him? I don't even know why you're pestering me to talk to him.'_

''_Why, for a sappy love confession, of course!'_

So I had to brood over the whole, 'go talk to him' think for three days, only to find that I was deep in thought about _nothing_/

After much thought, I went up to him anyway. I felt the pain of the time with Kenji. Now I felt double, because now he probably thinks that I turned him down for Taicho.

"Taicho, can I talk to you?" I asked boldly.

"Hm," he grunted, which I took as an okay.

"I…uh…" My thoughts chose now to scramble. But, I guess that's reasonable. The last time we talked, it was really awkward.

"Look," he interrupted, "If this is about the pool thing, just forget about it."

"But I-"

"It's not worth mentioning right now."

"Taicho, I think-"

"If you don't stop mentioning this, I'll use more forceful measures." He leaned in close and whispered, "And I won't be interrupted this time when I do."

What? My head spun. His breath smelled like watermelons. It was intoxicating. It didn't help the fact that he had just said something very…interesting. What did he mean by, 'forceful measures'? He couldn't possibly mean…

I tried to change the subject. "Actually, it was about…what we call each other." That came out weird.

"What about it?"

"Um…" I searched for something rapidly, before he had time to interrupt me again. "I…can you call me Miyako?"

"Why?" He was a little taken aback.

"Well, Ohara-san just sounds so formal, doesn't it? I thought…well, I thought that Miyako would seem like, maybe, like we were friends?" This was really getting awkward. I wished I had just stopped at the threat he gave me.

"…Okay."

I was relieved. What if he had refused?

I decided to risk a little more. "Can I call you Toshiro?"

He blushed, glaring at me. "No," he said coldly.

"How about Hitsugaya?"

"…Maybe." And I left it at that.

I waited for a few minutes until something startled me.

He suddenly drew his zanpakuto, scaring me into jumping back. He motioned for everyone else to do the same. I drew Mizuhyo, scared. I shuffled over to Momo, asking what we were doing. She said that someone said the bush rattled. I held up a hand. No wind.

"_Miyako, come closer…"_

What was that? It sounded like it was coming from out of nowhere…

"_We need you, Miyako…"_

Again, the same voice, carried on the wind as soft as a whisper. I had to strain to hear it, but hear it I did.

Creeping toward the bush, I silently started working at the snow around it, scraping the ice away until I touched bare ground. There, stiff and frozen, was a thin rope woven from tree bark, exactly matching the color of the dirt. I swallowed, and grabbed the string. Holding my breath, I pulled as hard as I could, until I fell over from yanking so hard.

Nothing happened. Nothing moved, no secret button was revealed, and the rope was still intact. Frowning, I started to tug at the line again until Taicho noticed me.

"What are you doing, Ohara-san?" he asked coldly, causing everyone to face me.

"Help me pull this," I requested angrily, frustrated with the bark.

He yanked, hard, but it didn't work. Everyone stood around us, in a loose semi-circle, and watched.

And then this guiding voice came back again. _"Why don't you try pulling the bush at the same time?" _it suggested.

"Good idea," I muttered, which earned me questions from our group.

With Taicho tugging at the thickest branch of the bush, and me straining to budge the rope, we finally pulled the entire bush out of the ground. There was a small tunnel that only fit one person at a time, hidden underneath the bush.

Tossing the shrubbery aside, I climbed, without thinking, into the hole headfirst. I heard screams of, 'Miyako!' and 'Ohara!' and 'You idiot!' following me into the space, along with a few others brave enough to venture inside and try to get me back out. Mizuhyo was scolding me for my stupidity, but the unknown voice was back, getting louder as I descended into the passage to the unknown. Apparently, nobody else could hear it, or they just ignored it.

It was way too dark in the tunnel. I got a ton of dirt in my eyes, and I expected the others did as well. It was basically dug out of just the ground, reinforced with nothing, so it seemed like it could collapse at any moment if we weren't careful.

When it ended, we were well underground, with no light to speak of, and, for me at least, scared out of our wits. I fell to the floor, the end parallel to the ground like a slide.

Once everyone, which turned out to be me, Nami, and Kenji, was inside, we looked around, our eyes automatically searching for light. We found some, heading toward us in a bobbing fashion. Soon, four more lights joined it, and as they got closer, they revealed themselves to be souls like us. Only without the uniform.

"Well, well. Looks like our leader was right. You really have come, girlie. And with your buddies, too," said a man who I recognized as the weirdo at the pool the other day.

I was suddenly angry, for some strange reason. I didn't know why, but the boy angered me. I also didn't know why I called him a man, he wasn't too much older than me. But I refer to every guy I meet as a man if I don't know him or if he just acts weirdly.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, my voice echoing in the large chamber. He stepped back in fake shock.

"Whoa, there. Didn't mean to offend you. I just put on different voices to entertain people, that's all," he said. So. His voice was normal, eh?

The rest of the people there suddenly seized us, dragging us into a large room, with a tiled floor and artificial lighting. A set of stone steps rose out of the floor, holding a chair and one angry girl sitting on it.

Her expression was one of distaste, like she couldn't care less what we thought of her. She sat, actually, lay, on her chair sideways, dangling her legs over one armrest and leaning her elbow on the other. Her intense dark blue eyes bore down on us as we plopped down on the tiles defiantly. She'd be pretty, if she didn't have a permanent scowl etched on her mouth.

She studied us for a moment, then said, "Release the boy."

Our guards complied unwillingly, letting Kenji up to his feet and then having to put him back down again when he refused to leave without Nami and I.

The girl's expression darkened. "Fine," she pouted, "which one of you is the Ohara girl?"

I stood, matching her gaze. "That'd be me," I replied without feeling. Normally, I'd try to hold in anger at a time like this, but she just made me so mad! It didn't help that the annoying song was playing again. The girl seemed to enjoy the song, though - she asked for the guards to repeat it when it ended.

"You, stay," she told me. "The other two must leave. Now." She commanded the captors like she was used to automatic obedience. They did as she said, letting Nami and Kenji go. They stayed put until I threatened them off, convincing them that it was better to find the others and tell them what was happening. Finally, they left.

"So, Ohara," she drawled out conversationally, "You in the Tenth division?"

I said nothing, only nodding and staring. When I met her eyes, she looked slightly away, over my shoulder or to the side of my head.

"Well, then, I have a question for you. How's your Taicho doing?"

"Fine," I struggled to say.

"Well, that's good. Did he mention me when you joined?"

I didn't even know who she was. "No."

"He didn't! Then, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Hayata Aika. I'm Toshiro's lover."

That got my attention. "W-what?"

"Oh, surprised? Of course you are. I've been seeing him secretly for as long as I quit the thirteen divisions."

Quit?

"You'll figure it out eventually. We even exchange notes at a tree in the park you were at some days ago."

I swallowed, shocked beyond words. I was so confused.

"Well, you can go search the park if you want. But if you ask your Taicho, he'll deny it by all means. He's so secretive. You won't get anything out of him. But I'm letting you know as a heads up."

"For what?" I found my lost voice again.

She leaned down, whispering the last part. "To stay away from him. He's mine, and you can't have him."

I was left with those parting words as the guards left me to find my way back out of the tunnel.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hitsugaya's POV_

I was genuinely worried about her.

She went down some strange tunnel with no one to protect her anymore - Nami and Kenji had climbed back out some minutes ago.

I decided to listen to Hyorinmaru this time, and when she came out of there, if she did, I'd tell her that I really do care for her. It's how I felt, at least at this moment.

Matsumoto had her iPod and was making me listen to that horrible song while I thought about this.

She finally came out of the tunnel. But when I went to greet her, she looked at me sadly and turned away. Kenji went over to yell at her for going in alone, and also to comfort her. She shrugged him off, and Nami as well, starting slowly for the house.

Now I was _really_ worried.

_**

* * *

**_

_Miyako's POV_

Later that same day, I went to the park. There, I scoured the huge assortment of the five trees there, and in the smallest one, I found a box. It was locked. I removed it from the thick mess of leaves that it was sitting in and pulled it to the ground, examining it more closely.

It was tough, dented, rusted metal, and the lock was easy to break when I whacked the rust with a rock. Tons of letters spilled out, fresh and white, being protected form the elements by the box. I sorted them out until I had a stack of twenty letters, with the oldest on top by the numbers written on the outside. I began to read, being shocked over and over again by the contents of the letters.

_Aika 1_

_Dearest Toshiro,_

_Yes, you may be sad, but I have left the Divisions. I know this must be a surprise, so I have included this letter in this box for you to read. I'll be coming back here often, so I would like if you could leave letters of your own here whenever you get the chance to visit the human world. _

_Things are going well for me. My friends, we started a survival group and are faring well. How are you? I'll describe them in the next letter I put in here, and any more if they decide to join us._

_You should live with us, you'd be a great help. We can take over the Divisions and be king and queen over everyone else. Let me know what you think._

The next one, from Taicho, said this:

_Toshiro 1_

_Aika,_

_I'm sorry, love - I cannot abandon my friends. But I hope we can still keep in touch with this brilliant idea of yours._

_You're good? I'm glad. And I'm looking forward to hearing about your friends, even though I know them already._

It was taking me too long to read the letters from Aika, her handwriting was too sloppy and irregular. I kept going, though, and read the next one:

_Aika 2_

_My friends are as follows._

_I will not give names, for it is too risky to put exact people on a letter that might be found. Instead, I will describe them._

_One can mimic anyone's voice, and have it appear to come form anywhere, with help of his zanpakuto._

_Another can see into other rooms, like x-ray vision, but he can only see into other rooms close by, and he can't see what's immediately around him while doing that. _

_I, of course, can influence people's emotions with my zanpakuto's sound waves. _

_I miss you! I hope we can meet again._

They became more and more odd as each one passed within my vision. Some snatches of the others:

_Hitsugaya 6_

_I really am needing you now. The divisions are a pain, and I'm getting a new lieutenant that seems really weird. She drinks too much._

_Aika 8_

_I need to see you. I'm going to leave instructions to my hideout in the next letter._

_Hitsugaya 10_

_It's getting lonelier each day…_

This was one of the worst.

_Aika 10_

_Toshiro, I think I love you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you this to your face, but I love you all the same…_

_This must sound pushed, but could you come here after…_

I came to one, that last of them all. I forgot the time, where I was, everything, after the neat kanji that marked Taicho's writing came to settle beneath my eyesight.

_Toshiro 10_

_Aika, I love you the same way, and I hope we will always be together. But it is getting dangerous trying to see you all the time. I have a new Third seat coming in soon, I think her name is Ohara. I could pretend to like her so nobody will suspect us of anything…_

The letters barley made a sound as they hit the bottom of the empty garbage collection bin. I was glad, because a strange presence filled the air just then, along with my name, shouted over and over again by Nami. I hoped she wouldn't come after me, but she was too good of a friend and I knew she wouldn't stop until she found me.

So I ran, even trying to shunpo, as far from the town as I could. Stumbling, I started to mask my spiritual pressure well, the only thing I could do that wasn't completely horrifying.

I couldn't stop thinking about something that made me act this way. It was shameful, but there was this really foggy memory that made me angry, sad, and fearful. I just couldn't place-

I slammed the brakes on my running. This memory was, now that I worked on it hard enough, crystal-clear.

It was the memory of how I died. Replaying it over and over, I recalled the rest of my life on this planet.

I reached for my zanpakuto. It seemed like she was the only one who could save my life now.

They were all traitors. Especially Hitsugaya.

_**

* * *

**_

_Nami's POV_

I can't believe we lost her.

One minute, she was leaving behind a really easy trail to follow; the next, her track was gone.

I think she went back into the forest, but I can't be sure. At least it won't rain or snow today.

Yachiru is with me. She's begging for candy. Can that girl ever sit still? Oh, man - she's started whining. I better head back and give her candy if I don't want to be hunted down by Kenpachi tomorrow. But if I go back empty-handed, more than one person will be upset. Plus, we don't even know what to do next. She's the leader, after all, and she has the schedule and the notes.

Oh, well. It's dark, anyway. I can't possibly expect to try to find her now that her pressure is gone. I'll drag everyone else with me tomorrow.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Where is she? Is she lost? Probably. Can she find us? Yes. Will that make me stop worrying about her?

'_No,' _Hyorinmaru answered for me.

I shrugged him off and went up to the room where we were all crammed in. It was all pretty crowded, and we thought that at least we'd have more space. Turns out, we didn't. It was like she didn't take up and room at all.

Someone, silhouetted by the bright moonlight, was sitting on her futon.

I went up and tapped it on the shoulder. It swung around wildly, searching for the source.

"Oh, it's you, Taicho," he said, swiveling back to face the window.

Even though I only came in here to get my toothbrush, I took a detour and sat down next to him.

"I need to ask you something," I blurted out.

"About…/" he asked, without turning around.

"Ohara. I mean-" I paused, recalling the conversation we had earlier, before the whole scene.

"What?" he responded, irritated.

"I mean, Miyako-san. I need to ask: why was she acting the way she did?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea. But why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried. She's normally so…not depressed."

"Yeah."

I started to leave, when Kenji placed a question in the still air.

"Wait, Taicho?"

"Yes?"

"…You like her, don't you? You may not show it, but I know. I just want to confirm it."

I paused on the way out the door, blushing madly. I didn't turn around to answer him. "I…I don't," I lied.

"Lying isn't good for you, you know. You might come to regret it later."

I started to leave again, walking down the hall. I thought about his parting words. _'You might come to regret it.'_

I visited the room again after I brushed my teeth and changed. Kenji was still there, watching the moon.

"Fourth-seat." I addressed him. He grunted, giving recognition that I was there.

"I lied." Wow. Even I was surprised. No threat or anything. I was considering making one, but before I could, Kenji responded.

"I knew you would change your mind."

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, please don't try to kill me! *Cowers in fear*

Yeah, I'm sorry for such a slow update. I was so busy…but I guess that's no excuse. I'll try harder next time.

This chapter was bad, yeah? I didn't like it. But, hey, maybe you did. I just feel that my writing is off. And that I'm making it too overdramatic. I'm going to try and include why in the next chapter.

See you next chapter!

And, please review! Cuz reviews make an author happy!


	10. Return to Chaos

I'M BACK! Dun dun dun!

So, uh…I'm not dead…yeah. I'm so incredibly sorry about this update time, and I'll apologize for the next week after this one (I'm going out of town) and I won't be able to update then either. But I'll be working again and hopefully I'll have some ideas for when I get back to the keyboard again!

**weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead, 1o1dragon, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Reason to Scatter, carylyne, juliest et tisbe, SoupieLuv, colbub, Uchiha Kiara, bluepen19, AnimeLuva3**

Really, thanks so much for those reviews…it pushed me to writing again after being hit with a huge spell of writers block, and then having a bugged computer, and then having to continue with dead ideas. Reviews are awesome!

I'll have to try to make it up by updating faster…hopefully!

I lied in the last chapter and said that there was a notice. Here it is, though I think I put this up somewhere else…

**Colbub **mentioned that I left out the line breaks. I put in those sentences to remind me to put in line breaks…which, obviously, I forgot to do. Yeah. So, thanks, **colbub, **because otherwise those would probably stay as is and you'd have to pretend that the lines were in there.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hitsugaya's POV_

After that 'sentimental' moment about Miyako, I decided to go to sleep and forget it ever happened.

I tried to close my eyes, but something wanted me awake. I picked my way over to the door while everyone else was snoring heavily, deep in sleep, like I wished I could be.

Down the stairs I went, then to the kitchen, where I fixed myself a glass of water. I was about to drink it, but I heard a shuffling behind me, the swish of fabric over wood. The stairs creaked, something I was careful about at night so I would not disturb anybody. But apparently, this person was not aware of the best places to step to avoid the noise, and so they lumbered down , also heading to the kitchen. I slid out the other side of the room quickly, and watched as Matsumoto yanked the fridge open and fished out some of the leftovers from dinner. Groggily, she gulped down the food, closed the door, and started in my direction.

I started to walk away, but she had just gone to the counter for her sake. Taking a sip, she raised the bottle and stared at it curiously. Pulling away from the light of the window, she shrugged and took another sip.

I wanted to have some time to think by myself, but since she was in the kitchen, guests were in the living room, and the bedroom was full of people, I took my chances and slipped out the back door, telling my gigai to go get some sleep. He did as asked.

Now in my uniform, I contemplated sitting on the rooftop of Orihime's apartment, but I decided to just go walking around the streets. Some time to think, I thought. And with that in mind, I started out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_Miyako's POV_

Here I am, in the middle of nowhere.

I'd run off after I'd remembered how I died. It was such a shocking experience, like cold water being splashed on me, bringing with it the memories of my life, in chunks.

They were frightening. I even thought I was _in _them, they flashed so vividly in front of my eyes. But they didn't feel right. I couldn't remember them afterward, but I didn't care. I started to move away from the spot, determined to get back to the apartment and sneak in without anyone noticing.

I forgot all of them, those horrible visions, except for one crucial fact: Never trust anyone with anything, especially your life.

Something I'd make a top priority.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hitsugaya's POV_

My feet led me back to the forest where everything started to spiral downwards. Seeing the trapdoor, I stomped on it and hoped that it would be loud enough to give them all a headache. I stood there for a while, until my sandals started freezing to the newly exposed dirt.

Around and around the town I went, never setting foot on the ground after that.

I saw many things, but I never looked at them, kind of like I noticed the terrain, but I never bothered to remember. I was only searching for one thing.

A school.

At a time like this, I couldn't even be sure that there would still be one that was open. It was so close to holidays, and it was late to be out. But I found one, with the lights on, and a lot of noise flowing out of the open windows.

I peered in, just curious as to why these students were up so late. Most were in formal clothes, the kind that you would wear to very fancy parties. Or dances.

Upbeat music struggled to penetrate the thick stone walls, wanting to be let free. People started shouting. I left, because I didn't care for dances. They made me want to fall asleep.

A bit more optimistic for some reason, I started slowly in the direction of Orihime's place, when I saw a familiar tiny frame cautiously picking her way over a fallen log.

Eyes wide, I watched as she gently leaped down from the top, only to land on a rock and twist her ankle. I used shunpo to meet her; it looked serious.

"Are you all right?" I asked critically, offering my hand. When she showed no sign of taking it, I just pulled her arm up anyway, trying to support her and walk at the same time.

Before now, she'd been in too much shock to protest, but she took her opportunity now. "What are you doing?" she yelled, yanking her arm away from my grasp. When she leaned her weight back onto her injured foot, she stumbled, and yelped in pain.

I took her arm back into my hand. "Apparently, stopping you from doing something stupid." I said sarcastically. "What were you thinking? You saw that rock; you had to have. It's huge! Which explains your ankle's state."

"It was dark, and I was way up on the top of the trunk. I couldn't see it," she informed me as we stumbled along.

It was taking way too long to walk. It would be sunrise by the time we got back. So, as much as it embarrassed me, I scooped her up and started along at a run.

I thought she would just give in like she normally did, but I guess the pain put her in a bad mood. She wriggled free, landing heavily on her good foot, and glared at me.

"I don't need your help!" she hissed. Painfully, she limped forward, dragging her bad foot. I watched, bored, until she caught it on some long weeds and went down again.

I wandered over, almost grinning. "How about now?" I asked, offering my hand again.

To my surprise, she started to yell at me. "Back off! Who do you think you are?"

Now I was annoyed. "I think I'm your taicho. And I think you need to calm down, or you'll face the consequences," I threatened.

She took heed of my warning and sat down grumpily while I went back to the log. I took out Hyorinmaru, sliced off a sturdy-looking branch, and carried it over. I cut it off to the right length and placed it under her arm, like a makeshift crutch. We made faster progress this way.

When we came back, the lights were still out and everyone was deeply asleep. I didn't feel tired at all, though; must have been the shock of a third seat injuring herself so easily. I mean, she was pretty clumsy, and her eyesight wasn't the best, but she wouldn't do something that dumb. I watched as she dragged herself under the covers and tried to rest.

I thought it was odd, for some reason. She had faced worse pain than this in the Academy, not to mention she had to be prepared to be cut to pieces. Why was a twisted ankle giving her so much trouble? And why was the sight of her in pain so weird?

Then, the answer: her zanpakuto could heal. Why didn't she just do that?

I quietly suggested this to her, but she turned her back and pretended to sleep. A few minutes later, though, I saw her out of the corner of my eye, passing the sword through her arm several times.

I fell asleep unsure of what was bothering me, of why she was somehow different today.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, everyone was rejoicing at how Miyako was back.

The first was Matsumoto, who woke everyone else up with a really loud, "Oh my gosh Miyako is back!"

So now we were having one of the 'best' breakfasts that Orihime could cook, with Matsumoto supersizing everything. I bothered to taste the food before discreetly throwing it out the window.

And there Miyako sat, apparently happy to be back, pretending that she didn't remember what happened. Her smile was very convincing to anyone who was not paying enough attention. And she had her audience fooled.

However, any time she looked at me, her eyes suddenly grew cold, and she would avert her gaze quickly, the smile never leaving her lips.

I wouldn't do anything.

_**

* * *

**_

As much as it pained me, I had to realize that our only lead on this disturbance was gone.

Later today, I received a notice from the thirteenth squad, who was leading up research on the souls we described. They'd checked in all of their past records of enemies, of hollows, and even the ones of the runaway and missing souls, who were never found or escaped from Soul Society. Nothing that matched what these new threats could do, not even similarities.

I announced this to everybody. "We will now officially be ending this mission. Everyone be ready to leave by nine am tomorrow." They took this new development in silence, ashamed to have to give up since our target seemed to literally disappear off the face of the Earth - and there were no reports of anything strange back in the Soul Society.

After we were back, I heard Matsumoto complaining quietly to Miyako: "I'm so going to miss Orihime's cooking! Aren't you, Miyako-chan?"

She didn't say anything.

The Head Captain was disappointed at how we couldn't catch them or even get enough information on them to go back and try again. However, the recent Hollow attacks were disbanded, and we had no further signals on that specific area for a long time.

In my office once again, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something we were missing. I tried to remain at my desk as long as possible, but at Hyorinmaru's insistence, I went to sleep shortly after.

My dreams were filled with icy landscapes and blue dragons. I woke in a cold sweat. Something about that dream, just like everything else that was happening recently, was missing.

'_Well, I wonder where it went,' _Hyorinmaru commented dryly. _'You know, Master, maybe you're just imagining things, and everything is just fine.'_

"Maybe. And maybe Matsumoto won't drink today."

'…_Never mind.'_

I got straight to work on the huge pile of papers that had collected in my absence. Forms to fill out, reports to make, letters to send, they were all annoying me beyond belief. I was only halfway done when Ryu came shooting into my office without knocking, spilling more papers onto my desk.

"Matsumoto told me to give these to you, Taicho. She said it was important that you fill them out right away."

I stared at them hard. Then, when I realized that these papers were her work, he zoomed back out the door. "Sorry, Taicho!" he called. "She made me!"

I groaned in frustration. How was I supposed to do all of this before the deadlines? And not to mention hers, too. I'd just leave them for last and if they didn't get done, I would say I hadn't even known that Matsumoto cleverly hid these and claimed she was finished.

_**

* * *

**_

Things were pretty boring by the time we were back for a week.

Same old routine, same old problems, same old time. But I guess I shouldn't be complaining - better than risking your life every single moment of the day. Oh, wait…

I didn't try to celebrate my birthday. In fact, I tried to avoid my squad members as much as possible, but Nami tricked me by saying that there was something in the office I urgently needed to see. It was a birthday party I didn't want to have.

There were tables set up everywhere, one with a small pile of presents stacked neatly on top. I blinked, not knowing what else to do.

"C'mon, let's party!" Matsumoto cheered in her bubbly tone, and gulped down an already half-drained bottle of sake. Disgusting.

Sighing, I raced over to the farthest corner of the office and stayed there, dazed with annoyance. It wasn't until I heard Matsumoto's squeaky voice proclaiming that it was karaoke time, that I finally moved and tried to hide in a better spot. Maybe in plain view…?

But that failed as I slumped down into my chair , trying to hide, and Nami and Matsumoto dragged me over to the mic, where I stubbornly refused to sing anything at all. Kenji booed me and laughed. I shoved his nose right over the mic and insisted that since I'm so bad, would he like to do a rendition of the song I was about to sing. He sang, with the members of the party clapping and laughing, and he didn't comment on anything I did for the rest of the party.

It was time, as Ryu proclaimed, to open presents. I tore through them hastily, eager to be out of the spotlight. I thanked everyone and slunk away again.

At the end, they were playing some of Matsumoto's huge collection of songs. It was on shuffle, so when a love song came on, she squealed madly like she was waiting for this one particular beat.

Grabbing Miyako, who was strangely silent, she made her way over to me. "Here Taicho - dance with Miyako!"

"Ohara-san, Matsumoto-san. Ohara-san. Don't call me by my first name," she requested tartly. I'd never heard her speak like that before.

"Oh, come on, Miyako!" she sang, swaying in time to the light melody. "The birthday boy needs at least one dance with his lover!"

I was about to use all the nasty words I hade picked up to retort, but she beat me to it.

"I'm _not_ his lover," she snapped so harshly that Matsumoto backed off.

I decided to tease her - this was my birthday, after all.

"Why? You want to be, right?" I said quietly. Chuckling under my breath, I was surprised that she talked to me the way she did.

"I will never trust anyone like you again," she said. It wasn't angry, but…sad.

"Like me…?" But she was all the way on the other side of the room already. I guess anger made her shunpo faster.

What was wrong with Miyako?

I glanced at the office table, making my way over, trying not to step on anyone's dancing feet. Looking at the card to her gift, I read,

Dear Taicho,

Have a great birthday! Hope this isn't too ironic, but Ukitake-taicho wouldn't let me get away without me swearing that I would get you a white tiger. I didn't want it to be just that, though, so hope you like the band! And remember that I'll always be there, even when you don't want me to be!

~Miyako

I glanced down at the gift. I white tiger plushie, with a leather band around its neck, was at the top of the pile. I plucked it off carefully, and secretly tied the band around my wrist. That note had sounded just like Miyako. But just now, she said something really weird.

I decided to just try to sort things out, because I couldn't have a subordinate who didn't trust me. Finding her talking to Kenji, I caught her just as she turned the other direction.

"Ohara-san," I said.

She whirled, all weirdness of the past apparently forgotten for the moment. "Hey, Taicho. Liking your party?"

"Um, yeah…" Guess I really didn't have a reason to talk to her anymore.

"I wish Matsumoto would stop insisting I dance with someone. Even though she said I was free to choose, I know she was hinting about you."

I sighed. I was going to do something extremely embarrassing. On my own birthday.

"You want to go outside? Get some fresh air?" I asked. She nodded happily, ready to get out of this stuffy room.

I led her outside, to a space that couldn't be seen by the doors leading into the yard.

"Here," I said abruptly, extending my arm out to her.

"Uh," she said, looking at my awkward pose. "What?"

"You," I gulped. Here comes the embarrassing part. "You want to dance with me?' I asked quickly, hiding my blush.

"Ah, sure," she said happily, taking my hand. We began to whirl, the music blasting from the room giving us a light tune to use.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still the most humiliating thing I'd done in a while. Even when I pulled her into an embrace, she didn't do anything so much as hug me back.

"This is nice, Taicho," she said. "You should be this romantic all the time. You'd get so many girls!"

"Ha, ha," I snorted. "Very funny."

"Really!"

This was so weird. One minute, she was dark and depressed, the next, she bright and cheerful. What was going on?

"I've already found one," I said slowly. Our awkward dance came to an end. Since she was pretty clumsy, and I never learned how to dance, it was just slow, awkward spins for us.

She pulled back, smiled, and continued to dance with me.

_**

* * *

**_

_Miyako's POV_

I didn't know why I snapped at him earlier, but in the fogged moonlight, I was pretty happy dancing with the guy I was now trying to apologize to by being really nice. I figured it was working, because he just basically told me he at least like to be around me, which is a huge step with _my_ Taicho.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hitsugaya's POV_

It was pretty nice. After we finished, we snuck back in and nobody even noticed we were gone.

I was fine, she was normal, the party guests were starting to disperse, and Hyorinmaru didn't comment on our dance at all.

I had this nagging thought, though, that I tried to put out of my mind, but it kept resurfacing.

I could be liking her, my Third seat. But, even more scary: It was not likely, but entirely possible, that Miyako was going crazy.

_**

* * *

**_

Ooh, scary ending…

So, the mission is off, for now. Everyone is returning to their normal selves, but what is going on with Miyako?

Miyako: What? What's wrong with me? Maybe I'll just look up-

Me: *Puts in the line breaks* No way. You aren't supposed to know what other characters are thinking!

Miyako: …

Hitsugaya: Can I take back that line I said, right before the end? Why are you writing about my thoughts, anyway?

Me: Cuz I'm the all-powerful author. I can do whatever I want to the story.

Nami: Really? Then give me wings, and a new kimono, and a ray gun, and-

Me: Why do you want a ray gun?

Nami: *Shrugs*

Please review!


	11. New Year's

weeweeeweeee, xxIciclebloomxx, Minimum Ride, Coal143, 15, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Kumishima, ChinenYuri4eva, diamondarrowmage, sarahnyaa, Mizuki-the-dead, 1o1dragon, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Reason to Scatter, carylyne, juliest et tisbe, SoupieLuv, colbub, Uchiha Kiara, bluepen19, AnimeLuva3, KiaraBakuraArcane, Edme, Araia Shadow Knyte, WhiteNBlackRoses

(This is the last one I'm going to do of these lists since I've already finished the other chapters.)

Hey! I'm baaaaack!

This upload must mean that…YES! YES! I AM DONE WITH THE STORY! I'm going to be uploading all of the other chapters one right after the other, so…

Thank you guys so much for waiting for, what, a year, at least? You guys are the best! I couldn't have gotten my lazy butt to the keyboard and written if it wasn't for you!

Enjoy~

* * *

Life was good.

Plenty of good food to eat, nice warm place to sleep, hardly any calls at all, just paperwork. We had so little else to do that most of it was done by early evening, and we could relax.

Matsumoto got in the habit of inviting some of us over to Taicho's office every day for dinner. Naturally, he was annoyed at first, but she always remembered to bring watermelon for dessert and he soon stopped grumbling.

One evening, we were gathered around Matsumoto's fold-out table and munching on all kinds of good food, things like grilled fish and edamame and miso soup, with a huge bowl of steaming gohan that depleted just as quickly as it was refilled.

Matsumoto took a huge gulp of sake before asking, "So, what are you going to do for New Year's, Ryu-kun ?"

"I don't really know yet," he admitted.

"How about you, Nami?"

"I don't know yet, either," she said.

"Miyako?" she asked. I only shrugged.

"Hm…" She stared off into space, absently tapping her glass. "Well, a few years ago, fireworks were banned in or near this place, so ever since then, people have gone up to the mountains to shoot them. Some people go to that mountain for a New Year's party. We found a nice spot that's not too windy, and we set up tents and things. It's really nice. Want to come?"

By the end of the dinner, everyone had agreed to go - although some reluctantly - and we waited anxiously for the few days that separated us and the new year to pass.

* * *

_Three days before New Year's_

Late, late, late. I was supposed to have these decorations at Taicho's office half an hour ago!

I was carrying so many purple streamers and sparkly "Happy New Year!" banners, with my mind trying to figure out how to transport these goods faster without toppling over, that I didn't know what hit me until it did. Actually, more like _she_ did.

Fujimoto Rika, recently let out of her room other than to use the bathroom or exercise, picked herself up and glanced down to see who she had nearly trampled.

"Oh, it's only you," she said casually, picking up some of my streamers.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" I blurted out, thinking that she was trying to steal them.

"Helping you, obviously," she replied calmly, with a tone that implied idiocy on my part.

We were halfway to the office when the silence became too awkward, and I tried to start up a conversation.

"So…you're not on lockdown anymore?" What a horrible way to kick off a conversation.

"No." She turned her head away form me.

"It's really nice of you to help me with this stuff. You know, we-"

"Look," She cut in, stopping. She turned towards me sharply, her perfect hair fanning out around her face. "I'm doing this to get out of that torture for good. I need to do 'community service' to get out of that room." A pause. "But I'm sorry for that…you know. Incident. I was just mad."

After a long silence, I said slowly, "I forgive you. But, being given a lower ranking isn't really that bad, is it?"

"Ranking? You think this is just about the ranking?" she stared at me, incredulous.

"Isn't it?" I was just as confused as she was.

"And all this time I thought you had even the smallest sliver of intelligence…" she muttered.

"Why did you attack me, then? What did I do?"

She hesitated for a microsecond. "You turned my best friend against me."

"That was after you attacked me. Look I know we're not friends," she rolled her eyes at this, "but I want to know what I did. It kills me having someone who hates my guts for something I didn't even know I did."

She contemplated this for a minute while we resumed walking.

"I used to be the vice president of the Hitsugaya fan club," admitted Rika, which didn't surprise me. "At one point I thought, though I know better now, that maybe if I got closer to him, you know, really get to know him, that we could fall in love or something." She chuckled without humor.

"All that was a dream, an impossible dream. While I was lost in that fantasy, I joined the Soul Academy, hoping that I would make Third seat. I didn't.

"You had it all, you know. Still do. The looks, the brains, and the luck. I didn't have anything. Do you know how hard it is to claw your way up in the world, to live your whole life doubting yourself?

"Once upon a time, I was the loner, the girl everyone would make fun of behind my back. I was failing the academy, and every day was torture. Even my few friends all turned their backs on me, except Kenji-kun. Eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I changed.

"I worked hard on my appearance. I stayed up all night studying and practicing. I didn't ever make any plans, so technically nothing could go wrong.

"Things turned for the better, but each moment was hard, cruel work. And then, someone like you comes along, who gets the best seat, and who steals friends, and lives a perfect life without having to work for any of it!" By this point, she was yelling, but luckily nobody was in the hall.

My jaws were cemented together, in surprise and in confusion. Why was she telling me this?

"I don't know why I just flung my life story on you like that," she blurted, then went quiet.

Guilt forced my mouth to move. "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

"_You_ don't have anything to be sorry for. _I_, on the other hand…Well, I'm…I'm…"

"Don't say it. We're even. But," I told her, "I don't have much of anything, actually. Just the seat. I don't have the looks, and you were ranked higher than me by our marks on tests." Once opened, my mouth wouldn't stop moving, even as we rounded the corner and stood near the office, in danger of being overheard.

"And then, there's this…new discovery," I admitted. I was about to tell her something I hadn't admitted to anyone yet, not even Nami or Ryuu.

"Discovery?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, then told my story to Rika. How I revisit those memories. How it scares me. And how I learned to never trust anyone with your life. Ever.

"That's so…horrible." It was a pretty sad story.

"Yeah. And the worst part is, occasionally I'll revisit those memories. The first time, I couldn't remember any of it, only the feelings. The next time, I remembered a little more, then a little more, and so on."

"You know, Ohara, you're not as horrible as I thought you were." That was a huge compliment coming from her.

"And you aren't so bad yourself."

"Let's get rid of these decorations before my arms fall off. What are these for, anyway?"

"New Year's party. Want to come?"

"…Sure."

I went into the office and dumped the streamers on the couch, then checked in with Matsumoto.

"Where have you been? Everyone's already here," she informed me. Like I could miss that. Three random shinigami were running around, yelling at Yachiru to put that candy back right now, that wasn't for you, and do you not want to have candy at the party? The funny part was that they were all of a lower rank that she was, so any time they yelled out something like an order, they had to address her as "-fukutaicho". Over on the other side, Taicho and Kenji were yelling at each other over something, and Nami was busy fixing a picture that had fallen off the wall, which included hammering in a new nail.

After three tries, I finally managed to be heard by Matsumoto over the noise. "Sorry, the streamers were hard to carry."

"That's okay. The day before New Year's we're going up to the mountain to decorate. Coming?"

"You bet."

After the room had finally managed to calm down, we had a brief meeting about where we were going to meet before heading to the party location to set up. As I walked back to my room, my zanpakuto and I conversed.

"_You did a good thing today," _was her first comment.

"Her friends still hate me, though."

"_It doesn't matter what they think."_

"I know. It still bugs me. I don't even know why I cared about Rika. She hurt me but I still felt sorry for her imprisonment."

"_There are two explanations. One is that you're completely insane."_

"That's a nice thought."

"_Wait, let me finish. The second, and more probable, reason is that you just care about people."_

"It could be both."

"_Maybe."_

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

The snow was freshly fallen and not too wet. Lights that circled the numerous tents winked and evening had just begun.

The air was still and cold, but the food was hot and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming.

After stuffing myself with delicious food and talking for a while, a hand caught my shoulder. It was Matsumoto.

"Miyako-chan, can you find me the string of spare lights? I think Nami-chan had them last, but I don't know where she is," she requested.

"On it," I said, and was off.

After searching the place for ten minutes, I was starting to become worried. Nobody seemed to know where she went, either.

There was Kenji, balancing a plate of food on his head for a cheering Rika. I headed over to them.

"Hey, Kenji-san, Fujimoto-san," I greeted.

"Hey, Miyako-san," Kenji replied, gingerly placing the plate on his head.

"Ohara-san," Rika acknowledged.

"Have either of you seen Nami-chan? I can't seem to find her anywhere, and she has some spare lights I need to give to Matsumoto."

"Sorry, Miyako-san, haven't seen them since this afternoon," said Kenji with a shake of his head. Surprisingly, though it wobbled and spun, the plate did not topple over like I thought it would.

"Okay, thanks anyway." I walked away, looking this way and that for Nami and the lights. I looked to my left, near the food tent, and saw Matsumoto giggling. I considered asking Taicho if he knew where Nami was, but he was drinking tea right now and I didn't want to disturb him. To my right, I could just make out Yachiru gnawing on Ikkaku's head, then poking his temple with a cue stick.

Momo came up to me. "Hey, Ohara-chan, having a fun time?"

"Yeah." Momo was so cheerful it rubbed off on me. That wasn't a bad thing, because I could never talk to her without smiling, and feeling calm after she left. "I'm having trouble finding Nami, though. She has some lights I need. Have you seen her?"

"Well, I think she went that way," she pointed to a grouping of trees, "with Ryu."

"Thanks so much, Hinamori-chan!" I waved as I hurried off to find Nami.

Behind the thick trees was a scene I wished with all my heart that I hadn't intruded on.

Nami and Ryu, sitting in the snow, kissing. I tried to retreat as silently and quickly as possible, but in my haste I tripped over a branch. It snapped, and they looked up just in time to see me fall on my butt.

How embarrassing. "Ah! I'm so sorry, I just needed to find you, Nami, because Matsumoto needs those spare lights…"

"Uh, sure, here they are." She handed them to me.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry, again. Please forgive me." I apologized once again.

"No problem…" they both said. I made a hasty retreat, bowing.

I shook my head once I was clear of the trees. How embarrassing…uh oh. Where was I?

In my hurry to clear out, I ended up going the wrong direction and into a similar clearing. I must have been closer to the party, though, because from here I could hear the music for karaoke.

Where am I? I turned around to see if there were any other ways out, and I ran smack into Hitsugaya.

He caught me before I could fall again. "Careful."

"Thanks, Taicho…" He didn't let go of my arms.

"Taicho?"

"Ah, Miyako." I was close enough to smell his breath. Watermelons and green tea.

"Taicho, are you alright? You're always-"

He cut me off. "I've been meaning to find you…" His speech was slurred a little. Just as I feared, he was flat-out drunk. Why was it, then, that he didn't smell like alcohol?

I continued. "Complaining about honorifics? Let's sit down and talk…" Like this, it was more likely that he'll trip than I would, which is saying something. We sat against a nearby tree.

"Ah, Miyako…" He was getting a little too close.

"Taicho, you're drunk. I don't know how, but…oh, wait, yes I do. Matsumoto must have put alcohol in your tea. That-"

He hugged me so tightly I couldn't speak. Being drunk had no sap on his strength…

All of a sudden, intense fear of this shinigami made me try to pry his arms from around me. He loosened his grip, and I sped away form him. He could shunpo, though, and caught up to me fast. I yelped.

Memories form my past filled every part of my brain, made it impossible to think clearly, and I relied on instinct. It screamed at me, "Get away from him!"

Suddenly my arms were tight in his grasp. I looked up into his sake-clouded eyes and every part of me wanted to be away. I struggled to get loose again.

His lips were on mine in an instant. The fear part of me melted away and all I saw was Taicho.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun. I couldn't remember why I was here or what I was doing aside form staring at Taicho. The horrible part was, he was drunk, so it wasn't exactly sincere. He looked just as surprised as I was. In that moment, I made a split-second decision.

I got up and left. I didn't care where I was going, but I followed the sound of the music and soon I was back at the party, with an intense headache coming on.

Looking down, I realized that I had a string of lights in my hand. What was this for, again?

"Miyako-chan! There you are!" Matsumoto called, and came over to me. She, amazingly, wasn't as drunk as her captain.

"H-hi…" I was still in a daze.

"Ooh, you got the lights. Good job! Here, I'll hang them up."

I moved robotically, handing over the lights with a sort of stiffness that anyone would take for abnormal. Matsumoto looked a little worried.

"Are you okay, Miyako-chan?"

I should have expected that response with the way I was acting.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? You took forever finding Nami! Are you cold?"

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She was genuinely worried for me.

"It would embarrass him in the morning."

"Him? Who him?"

"Um…" I'd let too much slip.

"You can tell me, honest."

"…Okay." I made my way over to the far corner of one of the tents, away form snoops. "But, you have to promise you won't mention any of this to anyone except me, got it?"

"You can count on me."

"You can't make any suggestions to hint at people what I'm going to tell you, either."

"Okay, okay! Tell me."

"Well…you know that tea you gave Taicho?" It must have been her. Who else would do such a dangerous, but hilarious, thing?

"Tea? The one I snuck him sake in?" Shameless.

"Yes. Well, it did the job."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was thoroughly drunk."

"Wow! No wonder Taicho never drinks, he can't even take a sip of the stuff without being intoxicated!"

"Shh! Bring you voice down!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, while I was looking for Nami, I found him in this clearing…he's probably still sitting there right now."

"That's it? He can't hold his liquor?"

"Well, no. When I found him, he was already drunk, I swear, he would never do this if he was sober, but…"

"But?"

"He kind of…he…" I mumbled the rest.

"Sorry, what?"

"He kissed me, alright!" I whispered harshly.

Instead of squealing or making fun of me, like I expected, Matsumoto looked worried.

"This is…this is really not good, Miyako-chan."

"It's not?" I was so confused. I thought she had wanted this to happen.

Seeing my confused and somewhat sad expression, she quickly tried to explain. "I mean, it's good that this happened…he finally came to his senses…" she cleared her throat. "But that's not the problem right now."

"What is?" I asked, even more confused that before.

"Think about it, Miyako-chan. Taicho would normally never do anything like that, right?"

"Right…so?"

"Well, if he's as bad as you say he is, and he's still mad at Kenji-kun for whatever he did earlier in the week…"

"…" I was astounded. How could this not have crossed my mind before?

Oh, right.

"Well, Mastumoto-san, we have to find him again. This could get ugly, fast."

"Where did you see him last?"

"Over there," I pointed, "in the trees."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_Mastumoto's POV_

Argh! Stupid!

Why did I ever do that? How could I forget that Taicho was seriously miffed off at Kenji?

"Which trees did you say they were again, Miyako-chan?" I asked.

When she didn't answer I turned around. She was staring off into space, holding her head.

"Miyako-chan?"

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

So…much…pain…

My head felt like it was going to explode. I knew I was at the New Year's party, but at the same time I felt like I was in a room, with no way out.

Suddenly I was experiencing my past memories all over again. Not fuzzy this time, like they were before, but sharp and clear. I heard his voice talking. It was too painful to listen to.

I screamed to drown it out.

* * *

_Mastumoto's POV_

"Miyako-chan!" I yelled. She had crumpled to the ground after emitting a ear-shattering shriek.

I scooped her up, putting Taicho at the back of my mind for now, and rushed her back to the barracks.

"Unohana-taicho!" I arrived at the door to the infirmary and Miyako was swept up by a well-trained team of shinigami.

"Take care of her," I said to Unohana, not caring that I couldn't give orders to someone in a higher position than me.

She had dealt with way worse than this before, and answered calmly, "Of course."

I was about to go back to the party to gather everyone up, but they were hot on my heels when I was running. They were already here by the time I turned around.

Kenji, Rika, Nami, Ryu, Momo…all of Miyako's friends and close comrades were here, even Taicho in his drunken state.

"What happened?" asked Nami. "Is Miyako okay?"

I answered both questions with one statement. "I don't know."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? (probably not, but…)

Please review, even if the list is finished!


	12. Letters and a Problem

Next in the row of 5 chapters and an epilogue:

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Everyone else was right by her bed, but I was not even inside the doorframe. I didn't want her to see me. Either she remembered what happened at the party, and doesn't want to see me, or she'll remember when she sees me, and shoo me out.

All I can remember of that night was walking around woozy-headed. I followed her into the trees, kissed her, then had to watch, helpless, as she was rushed to the infirmary and I couldn't run fast enough. I must have done something to hurt her.

A melody floated toward me - since Miyako was the only patient on this side of the room, she was allowed to listen to music during visiting hours. It was an odd mix of almost every kind of genre out there - I heard pop, then rap/rock, then metal, then R&B. Even though she must have had a huge headache right now, she could listen to it if she turned it down very softly.

I could never tell her taste in music, whether she would like a song or not. So confusing.

Why was I thinking about this, anyway? I tried to listen to what they were saying, because any minute now Unohana would come back with the news of the severity of her latest injuries. Normally it was okay if she had something minor, since her zanpakuto could heal, but recently I had been notified that it would not work on head injuries. There were more limitations as well, but none as significant to me right now, since her head was the body part that hit the rock.

I overheard snatches of their conversation.

"…so worried. I'm just glad you're safe."

"…you okay, Miyako-san? That fall was…"

"…fine, really, just kind of tired…"

"…feel anything before it happened, Ohara-san?" That was Unohana, checking in on Miyako.

"…really…it just sort of came on all at once."

"Well, the good part is, you're not injured too badly, but you did have a concussion from that rock under your head. You'll have to…" So. I must have shoved her, causing her to fall down and hit her head on a rock.

I gave up trying to listen and just leaned on the wall. Rika Fujimoto, Miyako's newest posse member, arrived at the door.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there like a stalker?" she asked. Charming. I could tell why Miyako was friends with her.

"I'll go in when I'm ready, and not before," I told her.

"You know, it's odd, I never thought that you of all people would-"

"Yeah, I know!" I snapped. She was wearing my patience down thin, and fast.

"Sorry, Taicho. I didn't mean to anger you…but it's just so funny!"

Funny? Is that what she thought of the situation? She really wasn't Miyako's friend at all if she thought that her injuries were laughable!

"It's not funny! How can you say you're her friend and then laugh at her pain?"

"Her?" She finally, with a few last splutters, calmed down enough from her bout of hysteria to speak clearly. "I'm not laughing at her."

"You just said that it was so funny that I hurt her!"

"You didn't. You were just hanging out in the trees when we found you. She fell, but it had nothing to do with you. She said she felt a huge pain on the back of her head, and in her confusion she tripped and her head landed on a rock pillow."

"Then who were you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you, idiot," she corrected. "Why in the world did you decide to drink something Matsumoto, the world's number one consumer of sake, gave you? When you know she's been trying to get you to 'loosen up' for the longest time?"

"Yeah, idiot," said a short figure, slowly shuffling towards us. "You should know better than to accept something from Matsumoto without watching her make it."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I asked Miyako, who was evidently well enough to make fun of me.

"And miss this? No way," she told me, plopping down on the seat next to the door.

"Miyako-chan! You have to rest, Unohana-taicho said explicitly!" Nami called, hurrying towards us.

"I'm fine here."

"No, you're not! Come on, these two can walk to your bed if they want to talk to you," she said, adding, "I don't want to see you in that much pain ever again."

Right on cue, my Third seat cringed and held her head. She must have a massive headache, if nothing else.

"Fine, I'll go." She gave in, holding her arms out for handcuffs.

"You're under arrest, prisoner," Nami laughed, directing her back to her mattress.

Rika and I walked over to her soon after.

The rest of them chatter aimlessly, until a familiar song popped up on the mix. _That's odd, _I thought, _Miyako once told me she hated this song._

In fact, every time I heard this song and I was around her…she would either be very confused, try to kiss me, or…

"Stop the music!" I called over the conversations, but it was too late.

Miyako was already on the other side of the room, in a corner, holding her head and staring in fear…of me.

I walked slowly towards her, not really thinking about anything but her scared face.

"Ohara-san…"

Suddenly she turned form scared to angry. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Miyako, I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Oh, is that your excuse for everything?"

"What?"

"You could have at least sent help! I mean, does it really matter that your dad would be mad at you?"

"I don't understand…" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, I guess _I_ didn't understand. You're a liar, a user, and I don't love you anymore."

"Ohara-san, just calm down."

She looked up, seemingly at me, but her eyes were unfocused. "I saw you! After I died, wandering the streets, I saw you with another girl! Just days after I passed. Didn't you love me at all?"

I couldn't even answer that. It's like she wasn't even talking to me, lost in her own imagination.

"Well, I don't care, whatever you say." She was cold, calculating. "I have a new life, friends, and I don't need you to be okay."

By this time, everyone was surrounding us, staring, concerned.

"Miyako-chan, listen to me." It was Nami. "You're not yourself right now."

Her eyes came back into focus. "Nami? I don't…why…?"

"Ohara-san," Unohana said sternly, "Ohara-san, you need to rest. Come with me."

She led her back to her bed, asking her questions while she shooed us out.

What…was that?

"_Master, I'm worried for Ohara-san. I'm very worried." _Hyorinmaru informed me.

"Me, too."

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

I can't tell the difference between reality and my own thoughts. Today, I did a brave thing.

I told that boy, that boy who had hurt me so much, that I didn't love him, didn't need him. I wasn't even aware, up until the point that I said it, that I still cared.

Not anymore. Today, I put my foot down and turned my back.

I'm heading toward a better place.

* * *

_Kenji's POV_

I was awake, pensive.

Terrified.

What I saw in the infirmary today…scared me. It really, really scared me.

She, Miyako, wasn't even making any sense. When I went back to talk to Unohana about her, she said she feared that insanity might be at play here. Nobody could tell what triggered it, since she was perfectly normal until…until she wasn't.

It might be the sort of thing desperate people do, but I'm going to write a letter to Miyako in my head. Something short, but I just hope that she'll get my "mind-mail"

_Dear Miyako-san,_

_How are you? I hope- _No, stupid question.

_Are you having fun in- _Not a good start.

_Miyako-chan, I love you, and I hope you feel the same- _In my dreams.

_Miyako-san, you better get well, or I'll- _I'll what?

_I'll do one embarrassing thing that you tell me to do if- _No. No way.

_I care about you too much to bear seeing you like this. Get better soon, real soon._

_-Kenji_

That aught to do it.

Even if she will never read it, I hope she will still feel the strength I'm sending her way.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

It was the next day and the Fourth Division won't let anyone she knows, especially me, see her until she's well again.

That's okay, though. If the only way I can see her is scared and confused, then I don't want to see her at all.

I asked around, but nobody knew what she was seeing, not even her closest friends. I've spoken to everyone she knows…except one.

I wound up at the door to Fujimoto Rika's room.

I knocked, but nobody answered, so I just slid the panel aside.

She just finished tying her hair up and didn't notice who I was at first.

"You know, there's something called knocking, you should try it…oh, good morning, Taicho," she greeted me.

"I did knock. There's something called hearing, too. You should try it." I mimicked her tone.

"And what would you request of me oh-so-early in the morning, dear?" Her voice was sarcastically sweet.

I cut to the chase. "Do you know what Miyako was yelling about yesterday?"

"I don't think I have permission to tell you that."

"This isn't the time to be polite. Miyako is literally crazy here. I'm her Taicho and I need to know what's going on."

"…Fine, but if she finds out I told you this, you're dead," she threatened. I let that one slip because I was in a hurry to get to the point.

"You'd better sit down for this." I sat.

"Let's hear it."

"Well, this is what she told me: She has these flashbacks, of when she was still living."

Already I was shocked. Nobody was supposed to remember what had happened in their past lives.

"You're lying." She had to be.

"No, I'm not. She's aware of both the real world and her mental world at the same time. It's sometimes hard for her to tell which is reality and which is her imagination. Most of the time she isn't really aware of what she's saying when she was experiencing these memories."

"Did she tell you what those memories were?"

"I was getting to that. She used to love this guy. He was a genius, handsome, a musical prodigy, great at everything he did. She compared him to you."

To me? That would explain why she mistook me for someone else.

"One day she was kidnapped by some strangers. They allowed her to leave a letter in hopes that he would follow them. They wanted him, for some reason, and they thought that using her would be the best way to drag him out. They told her to tell him that if he didn't show up in a week they would kill her."

I finished it for her. "And he didn't show up." Terrible. How could she compare me to him? Even if it was someone I didn't know, I would find them…this was why I became a Soul Reaper. To save people who need to be saved.

"I understand why she hates 'me'."

"Wait, that's not the worst part. See, she loved him so much, she remained in the human world. Wandering the streets, she saw him, tried to talk to him.

"Once she realized that he couldn't hear her, that she was dead, she knew that he had not come to save her after all. So she decided to follow him around for the day, at least as long as her chain permitted. She was, actually, in the spot where they'd always meet up.

"I guess she wanted to know how he was getting by after her death, to make sure he was okay. She's too caring for people she shouldn't care for; it's a weakness of hers. Anyway, he returned to the bench that day - with another girl. He kissed her, said he'd never loved anyone before her, and would never love anyone else. Ohara-san broke, forgot she was a ghost, and tried to punch him, and obviously failed. Soon after she entered Soul Society and forgot all about that, until recently."

I was speechless, staring at the ceiling so she wouldn't see the surprise that was sure to be evident on my face. Who knew she was going through all that? Why didn't she tell anyone but Rika?

I asked her this, and she replied, "Well, I think it's because nobody asked her. I don't know why she thought she could confide in me, but she wasn't right to. I told someone."

"Did you tell Unohana-taicho this?"

"No."

"You should."

"…"

After that, I left the task of informing Miyako's caretaker to her and went back to my office, where a note was left for me on my desk. It was a piece of paper, a letter, addressed to me.

_Hitsugaya-taicho, _it read.

_We are sorry to inform you that your Third seat, Ohara Miyako-san, is not able to perform her duties as a Soul Reaper at this time. She is being cared for mentally and she will not be released until she is able to work again, the time frame undetermined. Please fill out the attached form stating who will fill the position of Third seat and send it to the Soutaicho's office, where it will be processed within twenty-four hours._

_For the duration of her stay, visiting hours are…_

I didn't bother to read the rest of the notice, ripping it from the form. Reaching into my desk, I grabbed a pin and stuck it to the cork board that hung over my work space, which always seemed to have too many papers.

I glanced over the remaining paper. It was pretty simple: they sign there, I sign here, done. Easy. The only problem was finding a person willing to take the job - and who I didn't hate already.

After folding and stuffing the document into a pocket on the inside of my uniform, I set off to find a temporary Third seat.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. Transition

Next~!

* * *

_Aika's POV_

"No!" I whisper-shouted at Zero, who was trying to convince me yet again to just kill the girl, get it out of the way, and put my plan into action.

"Why not?" His voice was smooth, cool, and soothing, but that had no effect on me right now, I was so steamed.

"Because I want her alive for refrence. Her insanity is only temporary. When it wears off, I'll be the first person they see. They won't have anything to compare me to. It'll be fine.

"What if they find her? The whole plan will blow up in your face."

"I'm well aware of the consequences, thank you, Zero," I reminded him tightly.

"You need to be practical. We're basically a secret forces team. Leaving evidence is, well, not acceptable."

"We can use her as bait if they don't fall for it. End of discussion."

We were in Soul Society now, right outside the window of the Fourth division. I peered inside. Everything seemed quiet. I slipped in, Kei and Zero on my heels.

We approached Miyako's bed, where she was fast asleep. I stood right beside her, with Zero and Kei on the opposite side. Kei held on to Zero's shoulders. Zero reached out, grabbed her wrists, and were suddenly vanished.

I slipped into her bed, reciting her basic information, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Zero's POV_

She wasn't fully awake, but, as all Soul Reapers are, she was still pretty lethal. Immediately she recognized where she was. Instead of being afraid, like I thought she would be, or even angry, she came out fighting, face set in a look of defiance.

It wasn't easy to subdue her, what with the sharp kicks and, once she wrenched free of my grasp, fierce punches. She was outnumbered, though, two to one, and she didn't have her katana handy. Eventually, I managed to whack the back of her head with the butt of my knife.

"She's a fighter," Kei commented. I glared at him and he vanished.

I removed her sword from her, worry budding in my thoughts as I saw a huge lump emerging, as well as wounds on her arms and torso.

After placing her in the cell and eating the last donut, I walked past her cell again to make sure she wasn't, you know, dead or something. She was still out, but her injuries were bandaged. I didn't bother to find out if Kei or Fluffy did it.

I my head, I silently thanked them. Just because it was my job doesn't mean I have to like beating people up.

* * *

_Aika's POV_

This is it, the first day.

I woke up, but still kept my breathing slow and my eyes shut. Silently I did a quick run-down of crucial information I knew about her.

She was supposed to be insane, but today I'll act as if I woke up cured. If they know what triggers her flashbacks, they'll play that annoying song I wrote and find that she's - I'm - back to normal.

Her full name is Ohara Miyako, and her zanpakuto's name is Mizuhyo. She's not even five feet, and is a Third seat for division Ten. Birthday March 25th. She flunked the Soul Academy a few times. Her shunpo isn't very good, and neither is her kido. She's pretty good with the katana, though.

Personality? She's optimistic. How annoying. Also, she's friends with those idiots Hirano Nami and Sato Ryu.

Sometimes she hangs out with Wakamoto Kenji, Fujimoto Rika, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Hinamori Momo.

Other random facts pop into my head. She loves ramen and can't swim well and climbs trees as fast as squirrels. Likes tea but not coffee.

Pretty soon I'm overwhelmed with trying to be someone I'm not, and I opened my eyes and stretched.

"Good morning, Ohara-san. Did you sleep well?" asked the captain in charge of the Fourth division. What was her name?

"Very well, thank you," I answered.

"Patients reported they heard scuffling last night around here. Was that you?"

She heard us last night. I'm gonna kill Zero when I get the chance…

"No, ma'am. I heard it too. Must have been one of the other patients," I replied.

She seemed to accept this and moved on. "Tell me about your dreams last night."

"Well…" I hesitated. What should I say? "I…was in the forest. And I was face-to-face with that boy."

She nodded. "Go on."

"And…I was afraid." Hopefully her dreams were like this. If I told them something totally random, they might suspect.

But, then again, this was Miyako we were talking about.

"I started to yell at him. And then…" I might as well signal that I was 'healing'.

"Then?" she prompted. I must have been silent for too long.

"Then I realized…it didn't matter."

She seemed intrigued by this, so I went on. "I decided that these memories can't rule my life anymore. So I told him, 'You are going to go away, out of my life, and never come back.' and he just vanished. Then I woke up."

She noted this in a folder, and said to me, "Well, I'm impressed. You seem fine this morning. Let's do a couple more tests, and then maybe you can go outside today." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

This was too easy. She's the softest of them all.

"Do you mind if I play some music before we start?" she asked casually. I nodded in consent.

A few songs in, that bubbly-pop song came up. I ignored it and turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. A little hungry, though." That's an understatement. I was starving since I didn't get to eat the night before.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like breakfast in the garden, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes. That sounds great."

* * *

Later that day, I was doing so well, as that nameless Fourth division captain put it, that I was allowed to see friends.

The first one in was that Matsumoto girl. "Hello, Miyako-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Today, great. How're you?" I asked courteously, tone cheerful. Ugh.

"Fine. Well, I just came to stop by real fast, I have some work to do." That's odd, I thought she hardly worked at all.

"Realizing your inner work ethic, huh?" I asked her.

"Yup. Well, I have to go, but I'll come back later."

"Okay, see you later, Matsumoto-san," I called.

This was how most conversations went, as far as I could tell. Hinamori Momo's was almost identical to Matsumoto's. I learned form Wakamoto Kenji that Nami and Ryu, the two I dreaded seeing because they were accustomed to Miyako's ways, were out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. I cheered in my head.

"So, Wakamoto-kun. Did Taicho choose a new Third seat yet?" He seemed a little taken aback by my question, though I couldn't see why. Maybe because I thought myself so easily replaced.

"Wakamoto-kun?" He seemed confused. "I thought we had agreed to call each other by our first names."

"Uh, yeah, of course we did. Just trying out different names, is all. Anyway, did Taicho choose a new Third seat or what?" Oh no oh no oh no. She called him Kenji-kun? Why didn't zero tell me this? I had to distract him, get his mind off the fact that I just messed up big time.

"W-well, at the rate you're going, he might not have to." He laughed awkwardly. We chatted on without mistake until he had to leave.

The last two were Mastumoto Rangiku again, with a peeved-off Hitsugaya Toshiro being dragged behind her.

"Come on, Taicho! Miyako's probably missing you, since all of her other friends came to visit already."

"Hello, Taicho," I said to him. He just stared at me. Were all of the people here strange?

"How's it been?" I tried again, to no avail.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to her, I will," Matsumoto Rangiku declared boldly, marching up to my side. "Taicho wants to say that he misses you so much and doesn't want another Third Seat, because you're the only one for him." Did she really have no idea how blunt that was?

Wow. I even felt a little bit sorry for the short Captain, being stuck with a subordinate as annoying and embarrassing as her.

After another minute of aimless rambling on Rangiku's part, she once again turned to the Captain. "Really, Taicho. Talk to her."

He remained silent.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. It would be beneficial to talk to her," the Fourth division captain said with a terrifying smile. His eyes grew wide and her turned to me.

"Ohara-san," he addressed me stiffly.

"Taicho."

"Here," he shoved some paper into my hands. I stared at it, confused.

"What is this?" I asked, turning it to face me.

"It's your list," he said. I didn't know what that meant, but I nodded like I understood.

"Thank you."

"You might want to cross off 'Matsumoto's cooking' on there."

"Will do."

"Hey!" the girl in question protested.

I looked at me strangely. Did I mess up already? I stared to panic. He kept staring at me, like he could see through my disguise. I glanced away for something else to bring up, and spotted a flower in a vase on the desk next to me.

"The Fourth division has the best garden, don't you think?" I commented.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up. "I have a meeting to go to."

"Well, bye, Taicho! Come visit again soon!" I said.

"Meeting?" Mataumoto asked. "I didn't hear you had a meeting today."

"That's because you're never in the office, which is where I received notification."

"What's the meeting about?"

"It's with you. I'm making sure you finish all of your work right now, and I'm assigning you all of Ohara-san's work, too."

"But, Taicho~ That's so unfair!"

"Let's go, Matsumoto," he said, walking out.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

"Thank you for coming on short notice, Wakamoto-san," I said.

"No problem, Taicho."

"I wanted to discuss something very important with you two." I looked over at Matsumoto, who was in one of her rare serious modes.

"As you know, Ohara Miyako is the Tenth Division's Third seat. Recently she was hospitalized on account of head trauma and insanity." I wanted to get the basic facts out. We were in a storage room for the Thirteenth division, which Miyako didn't know about. Just in case.

"We all visited her today. I wanted to bring up some odd behavioral patterns that I noticed."

They nodded. I wasn't surprised that they noticed, too.

"She couldn't look me in the eye. I had to remind her about her All Things Edible list. And she insulted Matsumoto right in front of her, even though she pretends to like her cooking."

"I noticed something as well," Matsumoto said, shrugging off my insult. "She didn't roll her eyes or complain or anything when I called her Miyako-chan. That's why Taicho came handy with her list when we visited her later," she told Kenji.

"Yes, and she did something even more strange when I saw her," Kenji informed Matsumoto and I. "She called me Wakamoto-kun. I was so used to her calling me Kenji-san that I didn't even realize she was talking to me at first."

"What has the fall - or her memories - done to her?" Matsumoto asked nobody in particular.

"No, Matsumoto. I think something bigger is at play here," I told her. They were going to think I was crazy for this, and might turn me over to Unohana-taicho for it, too. It was totally outlandish, out of the blue, something only a desperate person would resort to believing. But I just couldn't believe Miyako would forget all of this.

"What?" both Matsumoto and Kenji asked me.

"I think we may be dealing with an imposter."

* * *

The next day, we tried to follow her around, this fake Miyako.

I was fairly surprised how quickly Matsumoto and Kenji believed me. We were gathering evidence to prove our claim.

All day, someone kept watch on her, which became increasingly boring since she was still stuck in the hospital. Nothing today, but she didn't do much. I became frustrated. We needed to convince Unohana to let Miyako interact with the rest of the community so we could have more chances to prove something false. I wanted to be right. I always want to be right, and I usually am.

But somewhere deep inside of me, there was a small part that didn't want to prove myself correct. That didn't want to find out that she was not my Third Seat.

Because if a fake Miyako was here, where is the real one?

* * *

After watching 'Miyako' fall asleep, I snuck back to my office, took my sketchpad out of my forbidden drawer.

I hadn't looked at it for so long. The last few drawings included Miyako. I took out a pencil and absently sketched.

Somewhere along the line my doodles became connected, added up to form a picture. I stared at it long and hard.

It was her, Miyako, smiling and waving. Just like I remember her doing every time she saw me. The eyes that were scrunched from her wide smile, a small hand that could somehow grip a katana. Her zanpakuto, sitting casually on her left hip.

I drew in everyone, anyone she knew, surrounding her. I put myself right next to her, selfishly, imagining what she would say if she saw me drawing this.

"Taicho," she would say, "I knew you actually cared about all of us!"

Then she would hug me and I would shrug her off, and say something like, "Mind your own business."

During this time of thought, I must have been writing on the bottom. I grabbed an eraser and made to scrub it off until I read what I had written.

"I will find you."

The hand with the eraser hesitated, put it back on the desk. I closed the book and placed it carefully back into my drawer.

That was it, then. It was only an absent note, but a promise to find her nonetheless.

I always keep my promises.


	14. The Detective Game

_Hitsugaya's POV _

The next day after I made my silent vow, I went to confront the person staying at Unohana's place, whether it was the real Miyako or not.

I checked in with the receptionist.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taicho. Did you want to see Unohana-taicho?" asked the girl at the desk. I declined.

"I'm actually here to see my Third seat, Ohara Miyako. Is she in?"

"Let me check our sign in records. One moment, please." I took the opportunity to glance around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Plain walls, flowers on every stable surface, soul reapers rushing around, trying to get this medication or that water for some patient.

The receptionist glanced up from the large book she was scanning. "I'm sorry, she was signed out almost an hour ago by the early morning receptionist. She won't be back until at least late afternoon.

"Thank you," I told her, and walked out.

Next, I tried looking around the other divisions, only to find that nobody had seen her. It was on my way back to my own division, frustrated and kind of tired, that I ran into her.

"Oh, hi Taicho!" this fake chirped, perfectly mimicking Miyako's annoying, sunny disposition.

"Listen," I said to her, my voice soft so that anyone who happen to pass through wouldn't hear us, "I know you're not her."

She didn't even blink. "What do you mean, Taicho?"

"Come with me," I ordered, and led her back to my office.

"So, did you need something?" she asked me. I stared hard at her, but she wouldn't budge. How had she improved her façade in such a short time?

"Yes, in fact. I need you to give Ohara-san back."

"Well," she said, gesturing to herself, "here you go."

"No. I mean the real Ohara Miyako."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I know that you somehow snuck into Soul Society and put Miyako somewhere else, and now you're pretending to be her. I don't know your motive, but I want you out." After saying all of this out loud, I realized how ridiculous it all sounded and my face became warm.

"Taicho, are you all right?" She faked concern, placing her hand on my forehead. "Should you come back with me to Unohaha-taicho's place?"

"When's Ohara-san's birthday?" I asked out of the blue. She tilted her head to the side a smidge, just like Miyako always does.

"Um, _my_ birthday is on March 25th. Taicho, you need to calm down."

_This is impossible, _I thought. _She won't budge. What could I do to get her to crack?…Just the tiniest bit of evidence that she's not really who she says she is…_

"Taicho?" she asked me.

"Yes?" Might as well play along and see if it gets me anywhere.

"You're stepping on my foot." Oh. I hadn't even realized I'd gotten so close, and backed away quickly.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'd better get going. I have to check in with the Fourth division soon or Unohana-taicho will freak out. Bye!"

I watched her retreating back, then stepped out of the office myself and went to find Kenji and Matsumoto.

It was time to come up with a new approach.

* * *

_Kenji's POV_

Taicho called us to a meeting in his office, using dinner as a public story. I knew he wanted to talk about Miyako. I don't know how she did it, but that other Miyako suddenly became very good at acting the part.

As I filled my plate, I glanced at the garden through the new sliding glass doors that we had very recently installed. I thought I was much nicer than when we couldn't see it, and it eased some of the claustrophobia that only hit me when I was in the office. Possibly this was so because it was Taicho's office.

We sat down around Matsumoto's flimsy table in silence, eating slowly and peering up only when necessary. This dinner was the quietest one we'd ever had. It was probably because of the worry we each had for Miyako's whereabouts, but I thought it was really because she just wasn't here at all.

I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and spoke up. "I think this Miyako-san won't give up anything so easily. It's like somehow she just got a whole lot better at being herself."

"I agree completely," Taicho said. Wow. He'd never really said anything this nice to me since…ever. He must really be caught up in the moment.

"Me too." Matsumoto agreed readily.

"I think we need a new tactic. Maybe we could trick the answer out of her," I suggested. I felt like I was taking Taicho's job and decided not to say anything for a while. I glanced over at him but he seemed to approve.

"Yes, I was just thinking that today when I ran into her. But how should we go about doing this?" he asked.

Nobody answered. I looked at Matsumoto but she was staring at the ceiling.

Maybe someone could do something so odd, we could make her pause. Just for an instant, and it would affirm my ideas about her being an imposter. Truthfully, after today, I was feeling a little doubtful myself.

It would have to be Taicho doing the tricking, no doubt about it. He was the most conservative of all of us, and it would really throw Miyako off if he did something outrageous. But what?

It had to be something that she would really have to think over, something that would really make her question her knowledge of Miyako.

Improbable, but not entirely impossible. There had to be one thing he could do…

An then the idea hit me. Like a frisbee. He was going to hate me for this, but it would be perfect, and hey, who wouldn't want to see Taicho humiliate himself? I turned to the man in question.

"Taicho, I think I have the perfect idea."

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

"I'm not going to do it," I argued as I stared out of the glass into the garden. I really did like these new doors.

"You already agreed to it, so stop your mumbling." Matsumoto fixed a tiny camera into the cork board over my desk. It was full of papers, the perfect hiding spot.

"No, I did not-"

"Shh! She should be down the hall right now! Here are your flowers," she handed a fistful of soft white flowers to me, "and here's your attitude." She hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Matumoto!" I struggled to say.

"Bye!" she whispered, swinging the blinds to the glass closed and then carefully shutting the doors. Right after the panels stopped swinging, I heard a knock.

"Come in," I called, my voice a little strangled form my encounter with Matsumoto.

It seemed an eternity before the flimsy paper and wood door slid open. In that eternity, I reviewed the plan in my head one more time.

Invite her in. Compliment her and give her the flowers. Then ask her the question, and when she denies it, bluff.

Kenji must have chosen this method as a way to get back at me. The flirting thing, the assumed relationship with Miyako…it was diabolical.

Hm. Diabolical. It was a genius plan, though. One that I hate, but I think I was starting to gain respect for him.

I pushed all feelings away and watched the imposter walk through the door.

I could say nothing for her perfect imitation stride, her accurate smile, a slightly nervous tone to her voice that Miyako always had.

The one thing that really confused me was her appearance. This disguise was astounding, to say the least. Her long black hair was an exact match, her eyes the same warm brown.

The only evidence I had right now was her mess up the first day I suspected her, and that she couldn't blame her odd behavior on her fall. Because I saw her after she hit her head, and she was fine.

"Hello Taicho. Kenji said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Uh, sit down." I motioned to an empty spot beside me.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" she asked patiently, after I remained silent for too long.

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry for thinking that you were an imposter. It was wrong of me. You were only acting confused because of your fall, weren't you?" Time to find out if she was a liar.

She seemed relieved. "Well, it was partially that, but I think it was mostly because of my fear of my past. But, that's all done now. I accept your apology." It was a perfectly acceptable response. What now?

"These are for you." I stuck my hand out, offering her the flowers with a locked arm. She brightened further.

"For me? Taicho…you really shouldn't have…it wasn't a big deal, really."

"These are not only to express my apologies, but…" Uh oh. I racked my brain for something romantic to say. I wasn't exactly and expert in this department.

"These are also to tell you…!" I watched her carefully for her reaction, my face probably turning red.

"Uh…um…" She glanced around, struggling to say something coherent.

"W-well, I like you too, Taicho, just not in that way…besides I don't think the Soutaicho will like this idea at all…"

Time to start bluffing. "I knew you weren't the real Miyako."

"What do you mean?" I could detect just a tiny hint of nervousness in her response.

"The real Miyako knows we've secretly been dating. How did your sources fail to catch that significant detail?" I stood up, glaring at her.

"No…Taicho, are you drunk or something? We were never dating…" Trying to turn this on me.

"Of course we were. You thought the New Year's thing was just me drunk? You're wrong."

"You…I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't understand. You acquired your information from outside sources. Only a few people knew what Ohara-san and I were really up to."

"Then…why do you still call her Ohara-san? Why not Miyako?"

I rejoiced inside. This was the proof we needed, and it was all on video.

"Cover story. We don't want everyone to know we're seeing each other."

"I bet you're bluffing. This…I was never informed of this!"

"It's true. You were fooled."

She stood up, sputtered, her face turning beet red.

"E-even if you caught me, you're still in hot water. Nobody will believe your crazy story. An imposter? Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"I will. Once we show this video around Soul Society, your cover will be blown."

She threw the flowers into my face. "We'll see about that." She was about to shunpo out, but I caught her.

"Where is Ohara Miyako?" I had both of my hands on her shoulders in case she tried to run. I had to look down a little to meet her eyes; whoever was pretending to be Miyako also had her exact height.

"You'll never find her!" she shrieked. "Even if you search all of Soul Society, all of the world, you'll never find her. She's gone! Gone!"

"Gone?" I repeated softly. Did she kill her?

"If you've killed her, I swear, I'll-" I stopped and looked up. Matsumoto stood in the doorway. "Taicho, we have a problem."

She held in her arms a bleeding and unconscious Wakamoto Kenji.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	15. Temper

The final chapter!

* * *

_Matsumoto's POV_

For the second time in a month I carried one of my close friends to Unohana-taicho's place.

On the way there Taicho and I were silent. I knew he was feeling frustrated about having to let go of fake Miyako, but this was important.

Once Kenji was in the hands of the Soul Society's best healers, everyone was put on alert for the hit man. I doubted they would find him, though. I never even saw a glimpse of the person. I turned my back for a instant and Kenji was on the ground.

In the waiting room, I explained everything to Taicho.

"People were hearing shouts form your office and wanted to see what was the matter. I turned my back to look in, and found that you two were arguing. I wanted to see and hear everything, so I turned back to Kenji. He was down, and the speakers and screen were gone. We had no evidence. So I took Kenji, and not wanting someone to check in on you, I told you we had to leave now. And here we are."

"No evidence," he said, crossing his arms. He didn't show it but I knew he was disappointed.

"So she did spill." That makes it all the more infuriating.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't have the proof, we'll look like fools bringing it up with the Soutaicho. She won't fall for the same trick twice. And whoever she is, she's not alone."

"Hm."

"She did say something strange, though."

"What's that?" Maybe it was a clue about Miyako's location.

"'Even if search all of the world, you won't find her. She's gone.' is basically what she said."

"Taicho…you don't think they…"

"It's the most likely situation. Why would they want her alive? What are they really after?"

"I can't believe it…" Sunny, youthful Miyako, dead?

"That's why I don't."

"But…you just said…"

"I said it was the most likely situation, not necessarily the correct one."

"So you think she's still out there?"

"She did mention this world. If she's not here-"

I cut him off. "She's in the human world."

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

The next day I went into the Soutaicho's office.

"What is it, Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked when I strode up to his desk.

"I request a trip to the human world."

"And why is that?"

Earlier I had used a favor that Division Twelve owed me. They would go along with this plan. "The head of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi-tacho, requests that two of my subordinates and I go to the human world for experimental purposes." This was partially true; we were asked to procure several containers of a sweet dairy product called yogurt for the examination of the Division. They were supposed to test some tiny organisms that lived inside this food. Personally I thought that they were just going to eat the stuff.

"And what kind of purposes would those be?"

"They wish to study microorganisms called bacteria that live in food products."

"And why aren't any of the Shinigami from division Twelve going as well?"

"Sir, the whole division is busy working. If they can get this bacteria under control, it might help us in the fight against-"

He cut me off, probably so I wouldn't say our enemy's names aloud. "Very well then. How long will this visit take?"

Kurotsuchi-taicho had given me forty eight hours to find her. "Two days, sir."

"Why would it take you two days to get a sweet dairy product?"

"They want every kind, sir. Every single kind of yogurt I can find within two days."

"Very well, then. You leave tomorrow with two others. It's your responsibility to find them."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Minor scratches, he said. Not enough to keep him from an adventure.

I tried to convince Kenji to rest, be he wouldn't budge. "What good am I as a Soul Reaper just lying down here? It's what I signed up for."

Even Unohana said he was recovering surprisingly fast. "Just like Ohara-san," she said.

In the end, he was allowed to go with us, if he relaxed until it was time to go. He accepted that policy.

"Taicho, we only have a day, maybe two, to find Miyako-san. What if we can't? what will happen?" he asked me one day during visiting hours.

"Then we go again. And again and again. We will take every trip to the human world that we possibly can without drawing suspicion. I will find her."

* * *

_Aika's POV_

I was outside the Fourth division. Zero was nagging me again.

"You lost your temper. Now they know for sure where she is."

"Let them find her. We'll imprison them, too."

"But don't you think that with all of them there they might find a way to escape?"

"…only take the two boys, then. Let them fight over her."

"Okay." The two made to leave, but I stopped them.

"When they find her…come and get me."

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

We stayed at Inoue Orihime's house again. "Always happy to help out friends of Ichigo!" she proclaimed.

The morning after we got there, we went in search of Miyako.

"There are only a few places she can be." Matsumoto was optimistic this morning. "We'll check every one of them."

We checked all of the shops and restaurants that we visited last time. No trace of her.

Then we traveled to the park. Empty.

We even found out where she lived before. It wasn't very far from this city. We went to all the places she told us about when she had flashbacks, but none of the people there looked like Miyako.

"There's only one place left to check," Kenji said. I nodded and all three of us ran toward the last place where we could find her.

I pulled up the bush, crawled through the tunnel, and felt something much better than disappointment.

There she was, dirty and too thin, sitting in a large jail cell on the other side of the room. Relief swept through me for only an instant until I saw who she was sitting with.

I was someone else, and he held a knife to her throat.

"Stop! If you move, the girl dies."

Just then, two more people appeared seemingly from thin air. One was the blonde girl, and the other was a face I had not seen yet.

"Kei! Put these two in the other cells." She motioned to Matsumoto and Kenji.

"Yes, Aika."

He approached Matsumoto first, and placed his hand on her arm. They vanished.

A second later and he was at Kenji's side, and then he too disappeared.

It was faster than shunpo, obviously. How did he do that? Did he have some sort of power that allowed him to teleport?

The blonde walked over toward me, dark blue eyes flashing dangerously. "And this one…put him in with her."

I found myself dragged through the air at an unthinkable speed. By the time I registered the fact that he had put his hand on my arm, I was already next to Miyako.

"Taicho?" she whispered, shrinking back a little. At least she knew who I was.

"Ohara-san, are you okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. The insanity was only temporary." Aika commented.

"What are you going to do to us? What is your motive?" Miyako seemed to still have some strength to yell at her.

"That is none of your business." She stalked away, taking Kei and Zero with her.

As soon as they were out of sight, I reached down for my zanpakuto, only to find that they had taken it from me. So much for cutting through.

I tested the strength of the bars by pulling on them with all my strength. They seemed to be made of something other than just metal.

"I've tried everything, Taicho. That guy, Zero, said that this was one of his special abilities. Calls it Soul Steel. Nothing can break it. The only way to dissolve it is to cut it with his zanpakuto."

"Did you learn anything else about this?" I was all business now.

"No, not much else, but that blonde girl seems to be working for someone else, and everyone here works for her."

"Hm."

Kei appeared in front of our cell. Without saying a word, he rolled something through the bars and vanished.

Miyako prodded it experimentally. "Bandages," she determined.

"Do you think they're poisoned?" I asked her.

"Probably not. When I was in here and almost unconscious, he was the one that healed me."

"I'm still not sure we should trust anything these people give us."

"Well, that Zero guy once made me eat the food they gave me, and I'm not dead yet, so…"

"Don't joke about that."

"Sorry."

Aika walked in then. "Okay, Let's make this simple. You tell me what I want to know, and your little girlfriend here gets off scot-free. If not…well, we won't come to that, will we?"

"I-" I was going to respond until I felt a hand clamped on my mouth.

"Even if you want to tell her, Taicho, don't do it. I'll take anything."

"You'll be sorry," she promised, then glanced at the roll of bandages in Miyako's hand and her eyes flashed. She stalked out.

Both of our heads turned when we heard shouting coming from the other room. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"She doesn't have much patience, does she?" Miyako asked to no one in particular.

Then, in our cell appeared an angry Kei and an impassive Zero. Quickly Zero blocked off the area around Kei. Zero looked sorry for a moment, then quickly cut through the bars to the main cell, stepped out, and replaced it.

Miyako had lunged at Zero and caught his zanpakuto. She yanked on it, but she came up with only the sheath. She tried to use it to pound on the bars, and when that didn't work, to stow it beside her.

"Never know when you might need it," she said, winking.

I turned to Kei. "What are you here for?"

"Aika got mad at me for giving you that," he admitted, pointing to the roll of white Miyako held.

"What is she trying to do?"

"She…" he sounded conflicted. Maybe he was just a nice guy that was caught in Aika's web.

"She wanted to switch out as Miyako…"

"To?"

"To…to try to get to you." He looked at me. "She wanted to get information on Soul Society, and she wanted to switch out as the last person you would suspect. So she chose you," he pointed at Miyako, "and since you were so close to your Captain, she thought maybe she could get him to fall in love with you, then try to get information. But when you weren't fooled, her plan backfired, so she decided to let the enemy find you, then threaten to kill your Captain's closest friends to get the knowledge that way."

Wow. That was a lot to digest. "And who does she work for?"

"I don't know his real name…everyone calls him the boss…and apparently he came from Soul Society, too. With his two friends." I immediately knew who he was.

"Why don't you just transport out of here?" Miyako asked him.

"I can't. This wall is a special kind of Soul Steel that I found out a long time ago I couldn't get through."

"What other abilities does everyone here posses?"

He sighed. "Well, since I told you almost everything, I might as well tell you this, too. I can teleport. Zero can make these walls, and he's also a battle master. He can best one of your captains, but probably not two at the same time. Fluffy can disguise people. It's more of a transformation only he can reverse. It even changes the rietsu. And Aika…she can tell what you're feeling by just one word you say. It doesn't even have to be a word. Any kind of sound made my your vocal chords, and she's got your feelings down. It's like vague mind reading. And also, if you hear one of her songs, she can bring up buried memories."

That explains everything. The fear of her past, how they got information on Miyako, and how Aika could look just like her.

Right on cue, the song starts playing from a nearby speaker. Miyako scooted away in fear of me. I hated this feeling. I hated it so much I stared to yell.

"Aika!" I yelled, as loud as my throat allowed me to.

She stalked in, smirking. "Try as you may, she's gone in ten minutes unless I turn this music off. I win. Just wait until your friends wake up, and then you'll tell me what I want or I'll dispose of them too." Like they were tissue that she could just throw away. Replaceable.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Gone. This is a remix of the old song. Unless you tell me what I want to know within the next ten minutes, she'll be caught in the prison that is her mind forever."

"Ohara Miyako? Ohara-san, it's me. Hitsugaya Toshiro." No response. She must think I'm one of her executioners form her past.

"Ohara-san, do you know who I am?" I response she whacked me with the sheath. I grabbed it and threw it out of the cell.

"Face it. Fear is the strongest emotion. Nothing can beat the terrifying fear she has for you." Aika lifted her chin a fraction as she said this.

"No." I said it before I could think about the consequences. "No, fear is not the strongest emotion. Because people can conquer fear."

I went over to Miyako, still cowering from me. "Ohara-san, you can be free of your fears. Just look at me."

"Taicho?" She seemed confused. Slightly worried now, Aika turned up the music, and Miyako was once again lost.

"She can't concentrate at all now. You lose."

"No," I said again. "She's not the only one who can conquer fear."

I had only one major fear. One that I calmed by becoming a shinigami. Though I didn't let others know, I was afraid that people I cared about would become hurt because I couldn't save them. Right now, I was living in fear.

How do I save her? How could I do something to help her? If it was one thing I learned from fairy tales, it was that there was only one emotion that would solve everything, and it wasn't fear.

Maybe it would actually work. But I had to embrace the mindset. I believed it was true. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Maybe because I wasn't far from it.

I leaned in and kissed Miyako with all the love I could muster.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

I blinked a few times, looked around. "Where am I? Taicho, is that you?"

Someone turned up the music, but their powers seemed to be lost on me. In that moment, something extraordinary happened.

Zero appeared from behind Aika, and whacked her head with my zanpakuto, Taicho's in his other hand. She crumpled to the floor.

"You don't control us any longer." He tied her up and slashed through both of our cells. Matsumoto and Kenji appeared from the other room.

"What's going on?" My head hurt.

"Let's get back to Soul Society right away," Zero said. "Everyone hold two other people's hands."

"Before we go back to Soul Society, I have to tell you all something," Taicho announced.

We all leaned in, expecting thanks or a pep talk.

"I need yogurt."

* * *

_3 Days Later_

"Look at this! It's her!" I whispered, staring at a picture of Aika when she had just joined the Soul Society.

Taicho came over and looked. It was definitely Aika. She had the same beautiful blonde hair, dark blue eyes and pretty pale skin. Under the picture, it listed her cover name, position, zanpakuto, and a long list of notes. Everything matched what Zero, Fluffy, and Kei told us.

She joined for just a week, and was kicked out because she was using her zanpakuto to gain a higher position. Once they realized that she was using her mind control to force people to do her work for her, they took away her badge and turned their backs on her. Apparently only the people close to her could be affected, and just hours after she was banished, Kei, Zero, and Fulffy disappeared too. Fluffy was her best friend, Kei was her brother, and Zero was her lover. They were never heard from after that, until we discovered them accidentally last year.

Zero, Kei, and Fluffy didn't even know what they were doing while they were under Aika's control. She exerted all of her energy while trying to pull me under, and loosened her grip on her henchmen. They were able to break free and defeat her.

"This is so sad," I said aloud. Taicho was motionless. She left the Tenth Division days before he became captain.

"Nobody ever bothered to mention this to me," he accused.

"Probably they were just too surprised to tell you, and forgot when they could."

"Hm."

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

I took Kei, Fluffy, and Zero into the Tenth Division. Though the Soutaicho was hesitant, I requested them. Who else would take them, knowing their pasts?

Also, Miyako felt sorry for them. That was the tipping point.

Aika was sentenced to soul imprisonment for fifty thousand years. After that, she would be sent back to the human world as a reincarnation.

The day Ryu and Nami arrived back from their mission, Miyako explained everything. They didn't seem surprised at all. Over the dinner that was set up to give thanks where thanks was needed, particularly from Miyako to everyone who helped rescue her, though, I caught them staring at the new trio.

Though Matsumoto helped to make the dinner, it was still pretty good. The air was filled with chatter. After I had finished eating, I snuck away to the garden, and climbed up the tree to my favorite branch. To my surprise, someone was already there.

"Can't get away from people even if you try, huh?" Miyako stood up, balancing on the thick branch that could easily support both of us. I didn't answer.

She was writing rapidly, trying to use what remained of the fading light. She spoke out loud as she write the final line. "And then they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Writing a fairy tale?" I teased.

"Sort of. You remember that stupid story Matsumoto made us act out?"

"Yes?"

"This is it."

"Oh. I thought you hated that story."

"Yeah, it was so bad, it's funny."

"You wrote it down just because it was funny?"

"Yeah, and also that fact that it made you embarrassed to act it out, and it's so rare to catch you embarrassed."

On cue, I blushed. Good thing the sun had already sunk.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Then Miyako spoke. "You know what I just realized?"

"Must you always be the one to break the silence?"

"Hey, if you want to, speak up faster." I sighed in response, face palming.

"Anyway, that thing I just realized?"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't really…I mean…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just…the thing is…do you like me?" I looked over at her but her face was turned away.

"You're a good subordinate…you do your work…you listen, sometimes…" I tried to avoid the question, but she pressed me.

"No, I mean…as a love interest. What I mean is, you've kissed me before, but one time was when you were drunk, and the other time it was to save my life. I know I shouldn't be bringing this up right now, but I just really wanted to know-"

Without realizing it, I had leaned in and she wasn't talking anymore. That could only mean one thing.

I pulled away and fixed my eyes on the first star to appear in the sky. "Yes."

* * *

Once again, I want to thank anyone and everyone who has ever read this fanfiction. Even if you didn't like it at all!


	16. Epilogue

It's short…just warning you.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

What the Soutaicho wanted to talk about became clear as soon as I opened the door.

I cringed inwardly. I knew word would get around eventually - I just didn't imagine it would be this fast.

I took a seat next to Taicho, who, apparently, had just returned form a big mission. I resisted the urge to say something.

Yamamoto-taicho cut right to the chase. "Relationships are not allowed in the Thirteen Divisions."

I was going to point out that friendships count as relationships, too and there were plenty of those, but decided that it would be smarter to keep my mouth shut.

"Usually this would result in the moving or expulsion of the subordinate."

Here it comes. What am I going to do after this?

"However…"

However, what? Was it because one of them was a captain that the punishment was more severe? Nami and Ryu could get away with it!

"Since you discovered a branch of secret forces for the enemy, from which we received information on 'The Boss', I think we could make a unique exception."

What? Did this mean…?

"Make sure you keep it quiet, though. I don't want to hear complaints from the other divisions."

We both stood up, astonished, and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, Yamamoto-taicho!"

He nodded. "Dismissed."

As I walked out, I glanced back very quickly, to make sure this was all real, and not just me dreaming. I thought I saw the old general wink.

That confirmed it. Dream.

* * *

_Matsumoto's POV_

Taicho and Miyako are so infuriating! I could never catch them in a awkward scene!

Right now, I was staring at them, up in the mountains. The snow was all melted away by now. They were just looking down, not saying anything, not even really moving.

I had a camera at the ready, but it was no use. I left to go drinking with my friends.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

"She's gone," I mouthed to him. He nodded seriously and looked up.

It was our pool. We could look down and see our reflections in the deep mountain pool. Communicating silently. Sometimes, even when we didn't know others were around, we didn't speak at all.

"You don't have to," was the first thing he said to me today. It was already past lunch.

"It's not for you, it's for me."

"This is so childish."

"Like I said, this is for me."

"It's also very brave."

"Thank you."

"Do you think things will always stay like this?" I was avoiding it for now.

"No. That's like saying the tides will never change."

"But will they change for the better, or worse?"

"That's up to fate."

"I hope fate likes us."

"Hm."

I fished the scissors from the bottom of the lunch basket, then unwrapped them carefully from the cloth covering them.

"Here's to the future," I whispered, then handed them to Hitsugaya. He was about to cut when I stopped him.

"Can I do it?" I asked. He handed them over silently.

Carefully, I chopped off my long hair so that it hung right above my shoulders.

I had long hair my whole life. No more. I wanted to forget everything that happened, like I could cut off my past as well.

I wrapped the hair in the cloth, to burn later. The scissors I threw into the pool.

He reached up and felt the new ends of my hair. "You had split ends anyway."

"Thanks a lot, Taicho," I responded sarcastically.

"It's true."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Something else, then."

"What?"

"Can I call you Toshiro?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, to you."

"Okay, Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Just between us?"

"Stop asking me."

He sounded angry, so I looked over at him, but he was smiling faintly.

Unusual things happen all the time here in the Thirteen Court Guards.

* * *

Yes, I just _had_ to add in the title somewhere!

Choices for my next series/oneshot can be found and voted for on my profile page!

Hopefully you all enjoyed the ride! See you in my next fic!


End file.
